The Future was like This
by Jellibabe
Summary: Nightstar travelled back in time to stop a war, to protect Starfire, her mother, from her father. This is her history, her silent story. Explanation for her actions in The Future is Very Different.
1. A Lover's Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Synopsis: This is Nightstar's story, an explanation to her actions in The Future is Very Different. It will be divided into two parts, her life before she went back in time, and her life afterwards. Really, don't read this unless you've read The Future is Very Different, or it will be really boring. This is just a sort of gift to the confused readers of my other story.

* * *

Chapter One: A Lover's Farewell_

* * *

__My life is… different. I am different. From birth, I have been unusual, with choices to make. I won't lie, they were difficult choices, and I sometimes made the wrong ones. Everyone does sometimes, it's a human flaw. But that is what is different about me. I am not human, not entirely. Love can be the greatest trial in the world, and because of my parents love, I and my sister were born trapped between two worlds. She fits into one, and I am caught between them, trying to keep my balance. Even after my journey, after I changed history itself and saved billions of lives, I do not totally belong to one or the other. To understand why, you have to know my life story, the world I was born into, that no longer exists, that only I remember. This was the life of the deformed princess, daughter to royalty and heroes._

_The life of Nightstar._

* * *

Starfire stood on the roof. She was eighteen in Earth years, and had long been a woman by Tamaranean standards. It had been a few months since she had really thought up there, and she enjoyed the opportunity to clear her head.

But her peace was interrupted when a siren sounded in the tower, and Robin-, no, _Nightwing's_ voice announced who was breaking the law. It was Overload. The sound of his voice reminded Starfire of what she had been trying to forget, their relationship. She had been with him for a while, and there were problems. Sighing Starfire flew to join the fight.

"Titans Go!"

Starfire reluctantly hung back as her friends fought Overload. She wanted to help, but before the battle Nightwing had told her to stay in the background, and only to defend herself if she needed to. She had foolishly confided to him that she believed she had a cold, and had promptly been deemed unable to fight.

After a few minutes her friends had beaten him back into a corner. But Starfire noticed that above was an old water tank, and an idea came to her. Quickly she lit a starbolt, revelling in the rush of emotion, and flying as a streak of green towards the battle, fired a powerful burst of energy.

The starbolt hit the water tank, causing the metal to burst open on one side, a fragment sliced the princess's arm, and the water tank to spew out its contents on the electrical being.

Overload shrieked as the water shorted him back to the chip that was his centre. He was defeated, and the Titans were victorious. But Starfire, looking into the masked eyes of her love and leader, felt defeat in a different way.

* * *

She flew back to the Tower quickly, ignoring the ringing of her communicator. She could always say she hadn't heard it over the roar of the slipstream, and she really didn't want to talk to Nightwing right now. Landing on the roof of the Tower she hastily descended to the bedroom level for her and Raven. Before she could retreat back to her room however a husky voice stopped her.

"Starfire. You can't always run from him."

"Friend Raven, I am really not running from anyone! I merely am feeling the tiredness somewhat."

"You're hurt, what happened?"

Starfire looked down at the gash on her arm. The blood had begun to clot, but it didn't look too good.

"An injury from the shrapnel explosion I believe."

"You'd better get that bandaged Star. In a few hours I'd be able to heal it, but I'm a bit tired right now."

"I will friend Raven. Thank you."

Starfire quickly bandaged the cut in the medical wing, the sterile white material looking odd against her orange skin. She hoped Nightwing would not notice, or not be too affected by it. He had become more and more protective of her, to the point where his old tendency to obsess over criminals had resurfaced. He worked long into the night most nights, with Starfire only able to occasionally break him out of the cycle, half the time having to resort to seducing him.

Taking a deep breath she put on her customary smile and left the medical wing. She was planning to go to the ops room and start to cook supper for the team. She only needed to go past _his_ room and she would be-

"Starfire."

Nightwing was standing by his open door, masked eyes looking at her, arms folded over the blue bird emblem on his chest. The colour reminded the alien of the colour of his eyes, the few times she glimpsed them, when they had slept together.

"Oh! Greetings Nightwing! I was about to begin the preparations for dinner, perhaps you could assist me?"

"No. I need to talk to you about the battle with Overload. What's that?"

Starfire touched the bandage lightly.

"It is a mere cut, I am sure it will heal soon, and it should not hinder my fighting in the meantime."

"You got hurt because you didn't listen to my orders to hold back, you shouldn't have attacked at all!"

"But Nightwing, I was able to assist with Overload's defeat with only minimal wounds-"

"Look Star, you need to be more careful! You can't be a member of the team unless you're willing to listen to me!"

"And you cannot expect to be in a relationship with me if you do not allow me to be near you anymore!"

"Star this is important! You were hurt today, next time it could be worse!"

"My fighting at all carries a risk of injury Nightwing. You have already kept me out of some battles, I am of a warrior race, and I must fight!"

"You're off fighting completely until I'm happy you will listen to orders. This will continue for as long as I deem necessary."

"No Nightwing. This will not continue any longer."

* * *

Starfire left the room quickly and made her way back to her own. Once there she locked the door and sat down heavily on her bed. Where had it gone wrong? She and Nightwing had been together for nearly a year, for the first four or five months it was wonderful. But that was while he was still Robin, then he had changed into this. Nightwing, a man who used shadows and fear as weapons, who pushed the team harder than Robin ever had.

He loved her, Starfire knew that, but, he couldn't see that his attitude could be more destructive than any villain. Starfire groaned as the nausea she had been experiencing for the past week or so returned again. She had not told anyone, fearing that Nightwing would take it as another reason for her not to fight.

Perhaps if she was stronger he would see how over protective he was? But Starfire knew she could not get stronger on Earth, efficient training could be only really be done, at least for her, on Tamaran. She did not wish to leave her friends, but maybe if she was absent for a while Nightwing would have time to reflect on their relationship as she had done? Starfire decided. She would leave for training, returning in a few months.

Quickly she packed a small bag, filling it with a bottle of mustard, a photo of her and her friends when Nightwing was still Robin and her old crown. Looking at the tiny collection she suddenly wished for a reminder of her love for the next few months.

Slipping over to Nightwing's room she knocked and found it empty. Inside Starfire looked around for something to remind her of him. She took a mask from the wardrobe, and, about to leave, saw a collection of Nightwing's old weapons, ones he had used as Robin, neatly arranged in a cabinet. She selected a birdarang and dropped it in the bag. Carefully she placed the note she had written on his desk.

_Nightwing,_

_I have left for Tamaran to continue my training, I hope that when I return in a few months I will be a strong enough fighter to be in the Titans battles once more. Please do not attempt to persuade me to return before I am ready, you will not succeed. I also hope that when I return you will be ready to see things in a different light._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

The alien princess left the tower silently, hoping that her return would be a more joyous occasion.


	2. Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Two: Pregnancy

* * *

Galfore was preparing for bed. He polished his armour and axe blade until they both shone and were ready for another day, another fight if necessary. He was interrupted by a thump and a breeze from his window.

Looking around the Emperor's battle scarred face broke into a grin as he saw the purple clothed figure of his bumgorf standing on the balcony. He had not seen her face to face for years and the huge man immediately engulfed her in a huge bear hug. When he released her he spoke excitedly.

"Starfire, I greet you! What pleasure brings you back to your birth planet?"

"I am here to continue my battle training for a few months. I am most overjoyed to see you my k'norfka!"

Galfore nodded, understanding a Tamaranean's wish to improve their fighting. So the first meeting passed without Starfire revealing anything of the pain she was in, and if Galfore suspected something, he did not speak.

* * *

The next morning Starfire was woken up by a handmaiden shaking her. Once the princess's eyes were open the young girl spoke quickly.

"Princess, there is a transmission on hold for you. From Earth, the male is quite insistent you should talk to him."

Starfire rubbed her temple, but she knew this would have to come, but she did not look forward to it. Following the handmaiden she reached a conference room with a screen bolted to one wall. On it was the familiar face and mask of Nightwing. She could see he saw angry, and hurt, but the mask hid most of his emotions. Just as it was intended to.

"Nightwing."

"Star, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I really am, but that was no reason to leave Earth, I-"

"Nightwing, I need to be here for while, I will train, like you did with the True Master, as Robin. I am a fighter, a warrior. Moreover I am a princess of Tamaran. I owe it to my people to attend them for a few months."

"But Star, you're part of my team, a Titan. I don't want you away from…Earth for so long."

"It is only Earth you are concerned about? I assure you, my friends are perfectly able to defend it in my absence." Said Starfire coldly.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then for once Nightwing, tell me what you mean! I have been your mate for nearly a year, I chose you above all the suitors of the Vega system, but you still do not let me know what you think, and you hide behind your mask." Starfire took a shuddering breath.

"Starfire I have to wear this mask. I told you why I can't let anyone see the other side of me!"

"A valuable sentiment for while you lived a split life, as _Robin_. But you have lived as just a hero for years, you wear your mask for other reasons now."

"I could still be recognised-"

Starfire held up a hand.

"I understand your urge to protect the ones you care about. I do not fault you for that. I only wish you would understand that I do not need the same protection. I will be a stronger fighter when I return. But I will not return until I'm ready."

* * *

Outside the handmaiden who had led the princess to the conference room gasped. Princess Starfire had chosen a human mate? And one who obviously had no respect for her blood! The handmaiden, whose name was Inan'ka, was horrified. Outworlders were not even supposed to touch the princess, except when the Grand Ruler sanctioned a marriage, for the princess, the beautiful princess, to have a human mate, without even being involved through a marriage of state, was repulsive.

Inan'ka went through her daily duties with a heavy heart. After the evening feast she hurried up to her brother, Jakl'va, who was a soldier in the army and a guard in times of peace. Inan'ka admired the thickset man, and trusted in his judgement. She spoke quickly to her older brother.

"Jakl'va, I have overheard some terrible information concerning the Princess Starfire…"

Before she could continue though he caught her wrist and dragged his sister down a side passage. Only then did he let her continue, and she told the guard what she knew. At the end Jakl'va's face was set in a grim expression.

"Well, the Emperor must already know sister. He is her k'norfka, she will have undoubtedly told him when she returned to Tamaran."

"But he has taken no action."

"I realise that. Well, we are both sworn to aid the royal line are we not?"

"Yes, brother, but I don't see…"

"We must remove the problem sister. For the sake of the Princess Starfire and Tamaran."

* * *

Across the palace, even as these hasty plans were formed in a servant's corridor, another Tamaranean's life was rocked from shock. Galfore had called Starfire into her chamber alone, and was trying to break some news to her gently.

"Starfire, you were involved with a human male before you left Earth?"

"Yes, I had many male friends in the Titans, and enemies from our battles."

"As a mate?"

"Oh. Yes, one."

"Oh, my innocent bumgorf, you have really no idea what's happening. Perhaps it is my fault. You were already on Earth when this should have been explained."

"What?"

"My princess, you are with child."

Starfire gasped, covering her mouth with one hand, her belly with the other.

"I- oh. Are you sure?"

"I have seen enough women to recognise it in my own bumgorf. This is very exciting Starfire, Tamaran will have a new prince or princess!"

"Yes, but I must return to Earth, to inform my friends!"

"Do not leave so soon after arriving. Your friends do not expect you back for a while, but Tamaran celebrates our princess visiting. Stay for a while, then tell your friends, but you should at least make plans to birth here, as your line has for many generations."

Starfire bit her lip, trying to think, to wrap her mind around this huge news. Galfore however had another concern.

"Starfire, with you in this condition it will be considered a terrible insult to Tamaran if you give birth without the father present, as a proven warrior. I suggest that before we announce your pregnancy, that you think very carefully."

"I should be married Galfore. I know."

"Yes, but my bumgorf, only if your heart tells you it is right. Otherwise it would be a foolish move for you and Tamaran."

"Thank you. I will think about it."

Galfore lifted her chin and smiled at the huge jade orbs, a deep green even for Tamaraneans. They were troubled, but he trusted her. The emperor left, and Starfire sat down heavily on the edge of her bed, one hand curled around her stomach. Feeling carefully she could feel a slight bump, a symbol of the life inside of her.

Then she smiled. She would be a mother, Nightwing would be a father! Their child would be a child with both heritages of their people. A true gift. She lay back luxuriously, stroking her bare midriff and the life under it. If it was a boy, then maybe _Galand'r_ to honour her k'norfka? Or Luand'r for a girl, after the old queen, Starfire's own mother? But this was a half human baby, this was Nightwing's child. Nightwing, Starfire, Night, Star, _Nightstar_. _Mariand'r_. Another name, another possibility.

Starfire smiled again, the smile of a woman holding a precious secret. She had months until her birthing, but now she just had to decide how to tell Nightwing. The princess moaned slightly, that would not be easy. She fell asleep with her heart light, dreaming of a future filled with happiness.

Across the palace, others made plans to destroy it.

* * *


	3. The End of the Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Three: The End of the Titans.

* * *

Authors Note: This is a very depressing chapter, but this is Nightstar's story, not Nightwing's or Starfire's. And it probably won't get much better from now on. Oh, and I'm sixteen today.

* * *

Inan'ka stood uncertainly in the hallway of the hijacked Umborgian ship. Jakl'va had explained to her that they were travelling to Earth to capture the mate of Princess Starfire, and bring him back to Tamaran, where he could either marry the Princess or be tried, either one would help cover up the disgrace of the Princess.

She didn't understand why it had been necessary to obtain such a large transport for it, Jakl'va had muttered something about appearances on Earth, but wouldn't they just appear as thieves? She fiddled with a strand of dull red hair, and went to check on her brother in the cockpit.

Inan'ka sighed as she saw the Earth city, a shining vision of glass, metal and other materials, surrounded by blue water, and an oddly shaped tower on an island. The stolen ship carried on its descent, but the hijackers were interrupted by an incoming signal, and their screen lit up to show two human males, one dark-skinned and partly robotic, the other dark haired and masked.

Inan'ka recognised the latter from the transmission, and narrowed her eyes at the one who had tainted the Princess, his name was Nightwing. He spoke first.

"This is Titans Tower of Jump City. Identify yourselves and reduce your descent."

"I am Inan'ka of Tamaran-"

"And I am her brother, Jakl'va of Tamaran." The guard interrupted. "I am speaking to the mate of the Princess Starfire?"

Inan'ka heard a faint '_Dude!_' in the background, and Nightwing nodded tersely. Jakl'va scowled and continued.

"Then you have sealed the fate of yourself, your friends and your city. We are here to remove the taint of the princess. I will do it by destroying you and your city, human, know it was by your treatment and abuse of the blood of Tamaran that is the cause."

"What? Man tell me you're joking!" Exclaimed the dark skinned human. Inan'ka gasped and stared at her brother in horror as the madness of his plan was revealed to her.

Nightwing also spoke.

"Look. I don't know why you think Starfire would want this, but you should know she doesn't. I love her, and she's coming back to Earth in a while. She's happy here, as a Titan. She has friends here, you wouldn't be helping anyone by murdering a city."

"Listen to the human, brother. He speaks with true emotions, let us stop now!"

"No! Sister I swore to protect the Princess, and I WILL DO IT!" Jakl'va backhanded her, and the handmaiden was thrown across the ship. Her eyes blazed as she summoned the strength of the Tamaranean race. She flew at the guard quickly and caught her brother in an arm lock, each one struggling to overcome their sibling.

Suddenly a black shape welled up from the floor and Inan'ka recognised the humans from the transmission. Two others were present as well, a green skinned male and a grey skinned female. All looked ready to fight.

Nightwing saw the two Tamaraneans battling each other, automatically assessing the situation, giving orders to his team.

"Raven and Beast Boy, take down the Tamaraneans. Cyborg, stop the ship. Titans Go!"

Cyborg ran over the controls, luckily they were of a similar format to ones he had studied and he could bring up the co-ordinates for landing point. Then the colour drained from his face, the ship was locked on a course to crash into the centre of the city. The size and fuel of the ship meant that everything in a mile's radius would be obliterated. Including the thousands of Jump City citizens. In the background he heard the battle raging, and frantically tried to hack the alien systems as the ship moved ever closer to the city.

The crazed soldier faced his new opponents, and launched into a new attack. He flew at the mate of the Princess, swinging his fist back with enough strength to crush the human's skull if he connected. But Nightwing easily avoided the attack, and the chair that was thrown at him soon after.

However Raven was not so lucky, tired from teleporting the team to the ship she failed to throw up a shield in time and was knocked unconscious. Jakl'va fought with fury, but he couldn't overcome the Titans and his sister, soon he was shackled on the ground.

A minor explosion interrupted his work and Cyborg looked around to see Raven unconscious and the Tamaranean male tied up, the woman left with her hands clasped together. He shouted to his leader.

"Man I can't hack these! We need the control code, fast!"

Nightwing looked at Inan'ka quickly, and she shook her head. Instead she gripped her brother by the throat, lifting his heavy frame with ease.

"You will end this madness now Jakl'va. Give the fighters the control code."

"Never." The man grunted out. "I will not betray the Princess."

"Starfire is a Titan, she belongs on Earth, I love her. She wouldn't want these people to die, so talk!" Nightwing answered.

"NO! The princess will remember me as her savoir, savoir of Tamaran. And it's too late for any of us. The ship is sealed, and the crash is unavoidable. No-one can stop the cleansing now." He laughed harshly, Inan'ka threw her brother roughly to the side and clutched her head in her hands.

Nightwing looked at them both in disgust, punching the wall in fury he ordered Cyborg to continue attempting to hack the system, and turned to watch the ground growing ever closer to the ship. They were only a mile or so above the city now.

Softly she touched the human leader on the arm. He whirled around quickly, ready to beat any information he could use out of her. But in her eyes he only saw sorrow and regret. Inan'ka's voice was quiet.

"I cannot express how I feel over this, but you must know, if you do not already, something about the Princess."

The ground was only a few hundred metres away.

"She is pregnant. With your child, and she loves you."

Nightwing gasped as the in final moments of his life he paused and reflected on what he had been told, and he hoped desperately that Starfire would be able to find the strength to carry on in life.

* * *

A few hours later, on a far away planet, Starfire was getting worried and frustrated. She had not been able to contact Nightwing, and after finally deciding how to tell him, she was desperate to tell him the wonderful news. She was only a month from being due, and was felt far bigger than she should be. A knock interrupted her as Galfore entered, his battle scarred face screwed up in pain and sorrow. Starfire was frightened and spoke quickly.

"Galfore? What is the matter? Are you unwell or injured?"

"No." He said quietly. "I come to you with terrible news Princess. A few hours ago, an Umborgian ship, hijacked by two Tamaraneans, crashed into Jump City, killing all but a few inhabitants. I am sorry to say that your mate, along with your friends, were killed trying to stop the catastrophe. Starfire, I am so sorry."

Starfire sat there in shock, gasping for breath. Then a pain tore through her, bending over she grunted at her struck k'norfka:

"Giving birth now. Baby coming."


	4. Birth and War

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Four: Birth and War

* * *

Authors Note: Well, another depressing chapter. You can't say I didn't warn you. But as a warning, I'm going on vacation in a couple weeks for over a month, so no updates for most of August and the second half of July. Sorry.

* * *

Starfire's labour was hard and long. She mechanically obeyed the orders of the midwife, but nevertheless seemed disconnected from the process, her green eyes closed and dull. After nearly forty hours, twice the time of the longest recording birthing on Tamaran, the process was finished, and Galfore carefully held the embryonic sac. This was made of tough material, and filled with liquid to cushion and nourish the infant should the mother give birth in a hostile environment. 

The emperor placed the sac on a slab near Starfire's bed, and carefully slit the membrane. The liquid gushed out, and Galfore saw a tiny figure through the gap he had made. It was a girl, with slicked red hair, and her eyes, opening at the light, were green. Smiling he picked up the baby and brought her to her exhausted mother.

Starfire gave a wry smile, and spoke the baby's name, infants were named as soon as they were born on Tamaran, being without a name was a type of curse, as any deeds preformed could not be recorded in history.

"_Luand'r_."

Galfore smiled at the baby, noticing that her skin was indeed the exact shade of the second moon of Tamaran. Then a faint wail interrupted the moment. Turning around he saw a covered portion of the embryonic sac was moving faintly. Handing _Luand'r_ to the midwife he ran over and pulled back the tough substance, revealing another child. Galfore gasped at the sight, there had not been twins on Tamaran for many years, and this one was different. The hair was raven black, her skin was the same as her sister's, and her eyes, her open eyes, were deep blue.

Gingerly he picked up the tiny body and turned around to face Starfire with her second daughter. For a moment the two princesses, the mother and the daughter faced each other, green eyes looking into blue. Then Starfire flinched away, and muttered one word.

"_Mariand'r_."

The new mother closed her eyes and passed into merciful sleep. Galfore picked up his other charge, and with the two newborns in hand, walked out of the room. He was worried, and about more than eyes.

* * *

Later Galfore was waiting in the nursery of the princesses. They were only a day old, but this test for flight was necessary, to confirm that the mixed blood hadn't weakened the royal line. A handmaiden entered, Fiera her name was, who he had sent for the toys to initiate the joy needed for flight. 

"You brought it?" He asked the girl.

"Yes Grand Ruler. I brought two, but is it true? Is one really…"

"Yes. She shows the characteristics of her mixed blood. But we do not yet know whether it has affected her, until we do, speak of it to no-one. Understand?"

"Yes Grand Ruler." The girl took out a small packet from her waist pouch and handed it to Galfore before exiting.

Galfore approached a circular crib, inside were the two tiny infants. One with green eyes and a red fluff of hair, the other with blue eyes and black fluff. Galfore opened the package, and drew out a small ball. The ball changed colour showing beautiful shades of purple, orange, green, red, blue, and many others.

He waved it in front of _Luand'r's_ face, the child reached out but could not touch it. Watching the colours she gurgled happily and her tiny body hovered above the crib, just high enough for her to reach her prize. Galfore relinquished the toy, smiling at the Tamaranean.

Reaching once more into the packet he drew out another ball and waved it at Mariand'r, who watched it with interest. But the infant did not reach for the toy, or rise in flight. Galfore continued for a while, then sighed and spoke to the grounded child:

"So another flightless princess is born. We must hope you turn out better than our last one."

Galfore reached down and stroked the cheek of the baby, who smiled toothlessly in reply. When Galfore removed his finger from the crib, Nightstar reached out after it and still smiling, rose above the crib. Galfore's battered face broke out in relief, and he called in the girl who had brought the toys.

"Fiera, they both have the gift of flight. Tamaran has two new princesses today. Let the news be heard."

Galfore was interrupted by another entrant to the room. This was a guard, who bowed briefly before speaking.

"Grand Ruler, there is a transmission from Earth. It is rather urgent."

Galfore sighed. He had been expecting this, and now he only hoped that Earth would see the massacre as the act of a madman, rather than a planet. Entering the conference room he faced several grim faced men and women. He bowed slightly, one fist clenched over his shoulder, the Tamaranean greeting. Then he spoke.

"I am the Grand Ruler of Tamaran."

"We are the United Nations Council. We have grave matters to discuss with you."

"The destruction of Jump City was the work of a madman, angered about our Princess Starfire's treatment on Earth. He acted without any knowledge or approval of mine."

"If one of your people acts so because of your Princess, how can we protect ourselves from future madmen?"

"Princess Starfire had no part in this!"

"Apart from being the cause for a fanatic to kill hundreds of thousands of people." Pointed out a grey haired man, eyes narrowed at the Emperor.

"That was not her fault. She returned from Earth in a terrible state after trouble with her human mate, whose identity we have yet to uncover, the only ones who knew, apart from the princess,were killed in the massacre, but she has no fault on her conscience."

"But her 'mate' does?"

"A human mate is seen as a taint to the Princess, it is part of our culture I cannot change."

"Nevertheless, Earth was attacked by Tamaraneans. Our citizens lost family and friends in the massacre, and must be made to understand justice will be served. We need you, or a similarly powerful representative to stand trial, even to hope to appease the public." Noted a white haired man.

"I cannot leave my planet to submit to another, and I am the only one who stands for the race. Tamaran would be overcome with rebels within a week."

"Then perhaps you could give Earth a member of the royal family as a type of insurance." Suggested a brown haired, brown eyed woman.

"A hostage?"

"Not the word we would use, but basically, yes."

Galfore thought for a moment. The only living royals were Blackfire, Starfire, and the two baby princesses. Blackfire was exiled, and would be of no use to Earth, Starfire being a hostage to Earth could not be done, she was the adored beautiful face of Tamaran, loved by her people. Her daughters were too young, they needed to be raised on Tamaran as their heritage dictated.

"I'm sorry. That cannot be done."

"You are refusing to cooperate?" Asked the grey haired man quickly.

"I am sorry, but yes. I cannot surrender a princess."

The grey haired man smirked with satisfaction.

"I knew you damn aliens wouldn't do anything. Then take this as immediate notice, the planet Earth is now at war with the planet Tamaran."

Galfore was disgusted, but unsurprised.

"Although I have no wish to fight, so be it."

The grey haired man severed the connection and Galfore rested his head in his hands. Tamaran was at war once again, with the home planet of the father of their two new princesses. He only hoped they could be protected.


	5. Hope or Insanity?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Five: Hope or Insanity?

* * *

The next day Galfore was in conference with General Ph'yzzon, deciding where to place the troops of the Tamaranean armies. Galfore had great respect for the man, he knew what was needed for the army to be victorious in battle, and every warrior in the army would follow his every order to the death.

The emperor also knew he had been one of Starfire's suitors, and one of the stronger ones. He still hadn't withdrawn his request, and Galfore privately hoped that one day his poor bumgorf might find comfort in another mate, perhaps this one. Ph'yzzon would be good father for the princesses too. Galfore snapped out of his thoughts as a voice addressed him.

"Grand Ruler?"

A guard had arrived. He looked confused.

"There is a transmission from Earth. A female. She wishes to discuss the war. Should I sever the connection?"

"No. I will go there at once. I apologise General Ph'yzzon, we will continue once I return." The Emperor and the General both clapped their hands to their shoulders to signal farewell, and Galfore left. He entered the conference room and faced his contactor.

The brown haired, brown eyed woman looked at him. Her hair was straight, and she looked fairly young, although some premature lines crossed her face. Galfore remembered that she had been the only one of the humans who had really tried to stop the war, even though her suggestion had been useless. He greeted her coolly but civilly, and asked who she was, the human replied quickly, talking in a rush.

"My name is Damson Warner-Allen, but it is unimportant. I am a member of the United Nations Council, and head of the space science development program. I think we can help each other."

"How?"

"I do not want this war, and I do not believe you do either. I think if we work together we could stop this before more lives are lost. The biggest problem is Rayner."

"Who is Rayner?"

"The head of the United Nations War Council, he was the one who declared war on you at the supposed 'negotiations'."

"The talks were biased then. I thought they might have been."

"That was just a token gesture so he could officially declare war on you. I wasn't even supposed to speak, the suggestion I made almost cost me my appointment, but he couldn't fault me for trying to make peace, at least not officially."

"I do not wish to fight Earth, only to do what is best for Tamaran, and the princesses. The princess, I mean." Galfore cursed internally at his slip-up. This human woman seemed friendly, and wanting to help stop this war, but, until he trusted her fully, and knew this wasn't a trick, he would protect his two bumgorfs as well as he could.

"That's fine. I just need you to refrain from going on the offensive for a while, while I try to encourage peace this end. We don't have a lot of inter-space transport, so you don't have to worry too much about us going on the offensive for now."

"I will. But, if my people are attacked, they will defend themselves, by all means they have. Will you continue to update me?"

"If I can, it's a big risk to even be talking to you, so I don't expect to be able to transmit more than once every two months."

* * *

Starfire sat hunched over on her bed. She had heard her attendants come in earlier and lay out her dinner, or was it lunch? She didn't know anymore, the huge window to her balcony had been covered with a piece of thick material, days, weeks, months, some time ago. Her life had no variation anymore, she lived each hour in the darkness of her chamber.

A handmaiden had come to bathe her a short time ago, her ruby coloured hair was still slightly wet. To think that was all she could manage now, when once her life had been so full and exciting. The door creaked open and the hulking figure of Galfore entered. In his arms were the two children she had given birth to, Nightwing – no,_ Robin's_ children. She had loved Robin, those were his children.

The emperor approached the gaunt figure slowly, and carefully put the two tiny toddlers in the barely touched crib next to their mother's bed. Moonfire happily began to play with a toy, Nightstar watched the adults. Galfore looked sadly at the woman he had raised as a child, the empty shell that she was.

"My little bumgorf, I know it must hurt."

Starfire drew in a rasping breath, her tongue was thick from disuse.

"No. It does not hurt. I feel nothing now."

"Nothing?" Galfore was even more worried. Tamaraneans were an emotional race, feeling nothing was a type of death for them. He pleaded with her trying to uncover a trace of the sensitive girl she had been. "Please Starfire, see your beautiful daughters. They need a mother."

"They will have a wonderful k'norfka. They would not benefit with a mother like me."

"You could be wonderful mother, they really need a mother."

"They need a daddy too. Not that it makes a difference."

"That is another thing princess, who is their-"

"Dada."

Galfore and Starfire looked around to see Nightstar, an expression of satisfaction on her tiny face at her first word. It was too much for Starfire, who bent over more moaning faintly with the emotional toil. Galfore picked up the twins and turned to leave, but Nightstar, upset at her mother's pain, shrieked and wriggled out of her nanny's grip.

Clumsily the toddler flew towards her mother. But she had not quite mastered the art of stopping and as a result collided with Starfire. Automatically her mother clutched her daughter to her chest, protecting her fragile frame.

For a moment Nightstar's deep blue eyes stared into her mother's green ones. Then Starfire flinched and turned away, clutching her head as memories of _him_ rushed back. Galfore collected his runaway charge and left once more. He did not know what else to do.

Inside Starfire saw blue eyes. His blue eyes, seen in the moonlight of the night he had shown her. Their night. The eyes given to the daughter he would never know. The living reminder of him, which she would never be free of. For the rest of her life she would never be free again. Never be with him again.

Insanity opened its arms to her, and Starfire gladly accepted it.

* * *

Nearly a year later a man on Earth was reading the details of the latest inter-planet skirmish. So far in the war that was all that there had been, but he knew that both sides were preparing for a large battle, and he was looking for ways to avoid it. It was hard, but he had risen to challenges before, or the Batman had.

In front of him a screen lit up and a red haired woman's face appeared. She looked slightly dishevelled, but very alert. Bruce decided to greet her.

"Oracle."

"You're not going to believe this Bats. You know the alien princess Starfire was involved with Nightwing?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, when she ran back to Tamaran, they found out that she had _really_ been involved with him."

"What?"

"She was pregnant Bats. Gave birth to twin girls just over two years ago."

Bruce was still for a moment, shocked by the information. Starfire had given birth to Richard's children? But Oracle hadn't finished.

"There's more. One of the girls looks just like him, black hair, and blue eyes. She's considered deformed by the Tamaraneans, but both can fly."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Good luck."

The transmission ended and Batman leant back in his chair. He was a grandfather. His expression changed and the frown lines around his face deepened. Time to talk to the in-laws.

* * *


	6. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Six: Lost and Found

Authors Note: Sorry for now updating for so long, I was on holiday in the USA for five weeks, and since no-one knows I write, it meant I couldn't update. But I'm back now, so enjoy this slightly longer than usual chapter. And sorry for the lack of rulers, for some reason it won't let me add them in editing.

------------------------------------------------

"This is where Starfire came from?" Asked Speedy. "Wow, she must have had major culture shock on Earth."

Bumblebee shushed him quickly, and the trio of Teen Titans once more waited in silence. There were seven of them in all, Batman, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aqualad, Speedy and Bumblebee. The first three had come as indicators of Earth's power, the Titans had been asked to come as they had been friends with Starfire the longest.

A group of Tamaranean guards approached them. One examined each of the ambassadors closely, then addressed Batman.

"Your escort must remain here, and seek council with the Grand Ruler separately if they wish to. Please follow me."

Bumblebee watched the dark figure leave, and she shifted her weight from one foot to another. It was hard to stay there, knowing that Starfire was somewhere in that huge building, alone and insane. She waited a while, then sighed and faced her fellow superheroes.

"I want to see Starfire, she's my friend, our friend, and we need to see her. To see whether there's anyway we could help her."

The remaining three older heroes frowned, and Bumblebee's team-mates looked self-conscious, but stepped slightly behind their leader, supporting her. Eventually Superman spoke.

"I understand that you wish to see your friend, but you must understand, we are only safe here because of a very shaky truce. The Tamaraneans are very protective of Starfire, we don't want to outrage them further."

"I know, it's just that, she's been stuck here, being told that her friends were killed, with no-one who knew them to tell her it wasn't her fault. If I can comfort her, help her to recover, wouldn't that be as important for peace as what Batman is doing?"

The three adults looked at each other for a while, then Flash nodded, then Wonder Woman, and Superman spoke again.

"Alright. Do you want me to talk to the guards?"

"No. But I'd like you to show your support if I need it."

"Alright."

Bumblebee approached the two helmeted guards standing at the entrance to the palace. Putting her hands on her hips she raised her chin and spoke loudly.

"We are friends of the Princess Starfire, and we wish to see her. Allow me through."

The guards looked at her for a moment, sizing her up, and then one spoke.

"Name yourself."

"I'm Bumblebee, my companions are Speedy and Aqualad."

"I will take your request to the Grand Ruler."

Bumblebee waited, tapping a foot on the ground. Soon the guard came back and said reluctantly:

"Emperor Galfore says to allow one of you through, so as not to overload the Princess. Who do you choose?"

Speedy took a hopeful half step forward, and Aqualad put a hand up to bar his way. Bumblebee walked up to the guard.

"I'm going."

The guard led her through a series of halls. Bumblebee was glad she could fly, as sometimes stairs had not been included in the Tamaranean architecture. Finally they reached a large pair of double doors. The guard opened one, ushered Bumblebee inside, then shut it again.

Inside it was dark and hot. Bumblebee listen for a moment, then heard a slow breathing. Carefully she followed it to its source, another room, possibly a bathroom. Curled up on the floor was a red haired figure, shaking softly. Bumblebee reached out to touch her friend, and Starfire whirled around to see who was there. Her face was thinner, her amber skin sickly pale. The green eyes squinted at Bumblebee, a look of confusion crossed over Starfire's face and she started muttering to herself.

"Bumblebee? You're another vision aren't you, did I kill you too? They all come and look at me, but never him. I think he's mad at me, but I need to tell him how sorry I am. He needs to see them, but I stopped him. Why did I stop him? I don't know. Go away please, I am sorry, please leave me, I'm sorry. Sorry sorry sorry says the killer…"

Bumblebee knelt down quickly and wrapped her arms around Starfire's overly thin frame, hugging her poor friend closely. The alien gasped as she felt the girl's warmth, and Bee spoke softly.

"Listen Star, I came here to help you. I'm not dead, and I know how you feel. I lost Cyborg, and it hurts me everyday. But you should know that not one of the Titans blame you, and Nightwing definitely wouldn't. You didn't kill him Star, a crazy man did. Just him, no-one else. You need a friend now, I'm here for you. Not a ghost, not a vision, a friend. So stay with me, Ok?"

Starfire's green eyes seemed to focus slightly and she whispered:

"Where am I Bumblebee?"

"You're safe, with me. I'm here for you."

"I remember…. NO! He died, before I could tell him Bee. He deserved to know and I didn't tell him! Oh it's my fault, if it wasn't for the twins I would have killed myself then, and then, he was there. She's him Bee. She's him, but I can't have him." Starfire returned to her muttering, then suddenly stood up and looked through the crack of the door into the next room.

Bee followed her and saw a small black-haired girl rummaging through a dresser. Starfire collapsed again with a sob, knocking over a piece of furniture in the process, which crashed to the floor. Bumblebee automatically began checking her for injury, and found a small slit on her upper arm. There were thin towels hung from the wall and Bumblebee pulled one down to use as a bandage, but before she could use it the door burst open and a guard seized her roughly and pulled her away from her friend.

"You have harmed the princess! You must leave NOW!"

Bumblebee was pulled away from her friend, who was shaking on the ground. The guard called to a passing Tamaranean:

"Fetch the royal healer for the Princess Starfire at once!"

Bumble bee was thrown roughly on the ground in front of her travel companions. The guard who had dragged her through the halls spoke through gritted teeth.

"Since you have diplomatic immunity, I cannot arrest you, but do not think that it will be forgotten you injured our princess."

Before Bumblebee could reply he slammed the door, leaving them with the other guards. Bumblebee faced away from then so they couldn't see the tears she shed for her poor friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Batman was finally admitted to the throne chamber, he saw Galfore and a number of courtiers. The Grand Ruler's face was contorted into a look of disdain.

"Introduce yourself."

"I am Batman, an Earth hero and warrior. I have a matter to discuss with the Grand Ruler."

"See the Human beseeches Tamaran for what he wishes! Your first request was refused. You wish to try again Earthling?"

"I do."

Galfore nodded and called to the Tamaraneans around the room to leave. After the room was cleared the emperor spoke again.

"I apologise for my rudeness, I must present the face the people of Tamaran need to see, but here we can speak with more security. What are your claims on the princesses?"

"Grandparental. I was the adopted father of their father."

"Then I suppose we have a similar relationship to the girls. However we are not sure who their father is, the princess Starfire has never said."

"The princesses are Nightwing's daughters, I'm sure of it."

"But we are not. The princess Starfire fell victim to insanity about two years ago, without her we cannot confirm the identity of the father."

"I have a DNA sample of his."

"It is against the law to even allow outworlders to touch a royal princess, or for that matter, perform any manner of experiment on her. And she cannot leave Tamaran, she is safe here."

A side door burst open and two toddlers came through. The first one was a typical Tamaranean, except with slightly paler skin. The second one had raven hair and deep ice blue eyes, her skin was red and sore and she was bleeding from several small cuts on her tiny body. Batman realised that this must be Nightstar, and presumably the other child was her sister Moonfire.

Nightstar was trying to twist away from her sister's grasp, but she looked tired and worn out. The pair landed in front of Galfore, Moonfire speaking quickly, worry evident on her face.

"_Galfore Mariand'r verekfa hierda! Hesda Yvak vo_!"

"_Undfek hisugh_." Muttered Nightstar.

Galfore towered over the tiny princess.

"_MARIAND'R! Vu hesda HIERDA? Evurta hi_?"

"_Um, mati va…_" Said Nightstar sheepishly.

"_Mar'i, si verta vu_!" Moonfire said, forehead creased in more worry.

"_Jesko hierda Earth yutoe._" Offered Nightstar quickly, handing a small item to Galfore.

The emperor shook his head sadly and pointed to the door. Nightstar and Moonfire left, the former giving the latter a very dirty look, but pausing for a moment in the frame and looking at the black cloaked man standing near her k'norfka. She recognised him as the one who had been in the transmission earlier and wondered why he was there. Galfore sighed and then turned to his guest.

"It appears that Tamaran is not a safe home for either though."

"What happened to her?"

"Trying to prove herself to the other children again, no doubt, she was eaten alive by a venomous hierda, and cut her way out through its body with this."

Galfore held out the red weapon to Batman, taking it he recognised it as one of Richard's birdarangs, from when he was still Robin. Galfore sighed once more.

"I would give almost anything to protect those children. But they have been born to a world that needs them to outgrow their childhood at an early age. Nightstar especially." The Emperor looked up sharply. "You swear to your Earthen god that you will do all you can to help her?"

"I do."

"Very well. On her sixth Earthen year, or her first _torvak _she will travel to your city for training as an ambassador and fighter. I will not let her go any younger than that."

Batman nodded his head in agreement, then turned to leave. Walking down the corridor that would take him back to the entrance hall he caught sight of a small figure hiding behind one of the pillars. He stopped and looked at it, and a few seconds later Nightstar sidled out, realising she had been caught. Her skin was still raw red and she had another revealed cut across her arm.

The three or four year old looked up at the dark knight openly. Batman saw the resemblance of Richard in her, in the deep glacier blue eyes that were unique in her people. Knowing she would not understand, but speaking nonetheless, he addressed his adopted granddaughter.

"I am sorry I met you like this first. I know your father would have loved you. But you will have a home on Earth for when you are older, and I and my friends will welcome you there." He pointed at her at the end to emphasize this, but the child looked panicked.

Nightstar wondered how this strange Earth man had known she had taken the mask from her mother's room. She had meant to use it to hide her eyes, but it was too big and she hadn't been able to put it back yet. Maybe this used to be his, he was wearing a type of mask, maybe a lot of Earthlings were deformed, but she was still in trouble. Shame faced she pulled the mask from under her play dress and offered it to the black cloaked man.

Batman watched as Nightstar offered him a 'V' shaped mask. Taking it he saw it was one of Richards, when he was Nightwing. Apparently even now his granddaughter was beginning to find parts of her heritage. Carefully he gave it back to her, on impulse giving her a pat on the back. Nightstar looked awkward as him at the emotion, definitely Richard's daughter.

At that moment a door set halfway up the wall flew open and a Tamaranean woman came through. She was holding a jar of blue liquid and a roll of orange material, and upon seeing the princess hurried down scolding her in Tamaranean. Opening the bottle she carefully rubbed the liquid over Nightstar's skin, then wound the material along her arms, neck, torso and legs, leaving only her face exposed, though slightly blue tinged.

When Nightstar looked around again the Earth man was gone, but left behind was a small black device on the floor. She quickly scooped it up when the healer wasn't looking, then returned to the nursery. She had a lot to think about.


	7. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Seven: A New Enemy

Authors Note: Although this has little relevance to the story, I have purchased a tablet, and, although I have no artistic talent, am going to try to sketch some of my original characters in this story. I will notify if I suceed. And it still wont let me use rulers, so apologies for the untidy appearance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when Galfore had left them for the night, after chasing both the sisters around the nursery suite pretending to be a monster, and lectured her once again about not trying to prove herself to the children with these ridiculous dares, he sat down heavily and looked sorrowfully at Nightstar. He paused for a while, then began speaking again.

"My little bumgorf, you keep getting into theses situations, and I fear it will not be safe for you to grow up on Tamaran. That is why today, I promised your tutelage to a human hero, to take place on Earth."

"What!" Shrieked Moonfire.

Nightstar's eyes widened and she felt the blow almost physically. She had not seen this coming, perhaps she had done something to anger Galfore, but, apart from the hierda she couldn't think of anything.

"Why?" She gasped softly.

"Oh my poor bumgorf, I truly only agreed because I thought it was what was best for you and Tamaran. There is prejudice against you here, because of your mixed heritage. Also, if I am correct, you will have inherited some human strengths as well. Quicker reflexes, flexibility and the like. Your future master is a great warrior, who uses human strengths to fight, he will make you stronger, and he will treat you well. You will not be leaving until your first _torvak_ anyway, so you have several more years with us. I do not wish for you to leave Nightstar, but it will help you in your life. You will be a type of ambassador to Earth, to help peace, and this is really vitally important."

After a while Galfore left. Moonfire had cried over Nightstar ever leaving, and Nightstar had hugged her sister close to comfort her. The girls loved each other, and both were sad that they would be split up.

Nightstar sat in the centre of her bed, staring at the small black object the human, who she now knew would be her future master, had given her earlier that day. Tentatively she prodded it, then, when it did nothing, picked it up and examined it. She saw two indents on the side, and pressing them, the device sprang open. Nightstar examined it carefully. It was symmetrical, and seemed to bear some resemblance to the human who had given it to her. On one side were some human runes.

She was burning with curiosity about what the runes meant. The princess knew she could use the conference room computer to translate it, or ask someone who had studied human writing. She chose the former; somehow she didn't think being in possession of earth weapons would be rewarded.

Silently she flew to the door, opening it slightly the princess flitted along the corridors, a tiny shadow no-one noticed. Soon she was holding the weapon under the scanner, after a few seconds the screen showed the translation.

_Literal translation: BATMAN_

_Meaning: The first part of the word it an Earthen night creature that can fly and is often feared. The second syllable is the word for a human male._

The Bat-man, mused Nightstar. That was him, the bat-man. If he had chosen his name carefully, that would mean he was a feared night hero. A creature of shadows, a dark person. That appealed to the three year old, she already preferred darkness to light. It brought safety, rest and hid her from people she wanted to avoid. But that was probably the human in her talking, and she felt ashamed for that.

A set of footsteps interrupted her, and Nightstar, scared of getting in even more trouble, fled back to the nursery. Exhausted, the three year old tucked the Batman's gift to her under her mattress, and fell asleep, her tiny world rocked to the core.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightstar swung her legs, staring at the black boots. This was the first time she had worn her armour, as well as the first year she had worn the neck and arm guards, and they still felt slightly uncomfortable. Moonfire and she had both been presented with the armour on the anniversary of their first _torvak_, which marked the end of their infancy, and the beginning of their mature life. Nightstar has not been surprised when she saw her armour had blue gems, they were after all supposed to mirror the eyes, which were the Tamaranean window to the emotions.

And now, three dawns later, she was sitting on a bench in the hallway of a Tamaranean ship, travelling across the galaxy to Earth, where she would be a hostage/ambassador to a planet Tamaran had been at war with for her whole life.

She felt drastically unprepared for this, although for the past two years she had been studying three human rune languages, although only in writing. The actual transference of language would be done on Earth, as a gesture of trust by Tamaran. Tamaraneans only transferred language from creatures they at least had a temporary peace with. When Galfore had announced this to the human council that would receive her, there had been some problem, none of the council seemed happy to accept the honour.

Eventually it had been explained that it was something not usually done outside of a romantic relationship on Earth, and Galfore had agreed to leave transference for an off-camera area. The welcoming council looked relieved. An English speaking Tamaranean courtier had been asked to stand as an interpreter for the ceremony.

Quietly she groaned and jumped off the bench. Straightening up she rubbed the blue gems on her guards, a nervous habit that would stay with her for most of her life. Quietly she walked to the chamber that held her belongings. This had been an area of conflict, as a princess she had been given an allowance of twenty outfits per size, so during the time she was on Earth she would not grow out of her clothes and have no more, instead she was equipped with over three hundred outfits.

That was expected, but the argument had come when Nightstar had decided that all but one would be the black armour worn in battle, rather than the purple worn in times of peace. She also had asked for an array of weapons, but Galfore had put his foot down, insisting that her training on Earth was for her human abilities, and those did not require an arsenal. So Nightstar had taken some of her savings, worn a helmet that hid her eyes, snuck out at night and bought a double headed axe from a market on the neighbouring planet of _Fgui_. It was now buried among her many clothes.

Nightstar knew vaguely that humans generally used more technologically advanced weapons, but she could handle the axe well for her age, and she didn't want to feel completely defenceless on the alien planet. She wouldn't be totally cut off though, Galfore had given her a communicator before she left, and Moonfire had given her another that would only connect to her sister on a private signal. Nightstar kept the latter hidden with the mask under her neck guard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Earth meanwhile a slim young woman stood in front of a grey haired man. His name was Rayner, and he was head of the United Nation Emergency Council. Her name was General Sophie Meekings, but her surname was something of a misnomer, more ruthless people were rarely found.

Her lean figure was dressed in a tailored army green uniform that brought out the colour of the cold eyes that glinted behind thin wire frames. A pistol hung on her waist, a sharp stiletto was tucked into her boot, and the one piece of jewellery she wore, a twisted silver bracelet, contained two deadly sharp razor blades. She had a keen intelligence that had allowed her to rise through the ranks, but another thing which had helped was her motivation.

Six years ago, when she was a Lieutenant, news of the Jump City massacre had reached her. Her mother, father, and two brothers had been killed. Her childhood home had been obliterated. One of her surviving relatives committed suicide within a few months. But she didn't, she watched as the world tore itself apart over the war for years, and waited for an opportunity. Finally she had it.

Rayner also hated the alien race, his son had died at the hands of an unnamed attacker, who Rayner believed had been an alien assassin. He knew that if this filthy half breed arrived, and became a hero, an ambassador, Earth would forever be tainted by the disgusting touch of aliens. So, he had searched for someone to help him, and found it in Meekings. He had silently helped her rise through the ranks to become General, then contacted her. His proposition was simple, destroy the alien princess, and she would not only receive a considerable reward from him, but have avenged her family and friends.

A smile crossed his face as the General agreed, then left to make her plans. Regicide had to be thought about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightstar had wondered over to the main bridge to ask how much longer the journey would take. A navigator told her they were already in orbit around Earth, and would be landing when they had received co-ordinates.

Suddenly the main screen crackled, and a human face could be seen. She was wearing a translator, so as she spoke Nightstar could understand every word in Tamaranian. But first the Captain spoke.

"Greetings Earthling, this is the ship _Ochaon_ of Tamaran. Can you provide us with out landing co-ordinates?"

"Is the Princess Nightstar aboard?"

"Yes. I am here." Offered Nightstar shyly.

"Then farewell Nightstar, disgusting half-breed."

The connection terminated, and for a moment the whole ship stood in shock. Then a frantic beeping came from the sensors of the ship. A navigator spoke quickly.

"There are five missiles coming directly at the ship! Shields will not hold!"

"Intercept them with the magnetic bombs and retreat!" Bellowed the Captain.

Nightstar stood frightened by the bustle until a soldier grabbed her and carried her away from the bridge, speaking as he did so.

"You must go to the escape pods and prepare to flee if necessary Princess!"

Nightstar felt almost hysterical. She had been sent to humans who were trying to kill her? This wasn't right! She clung to her guard and waited to see whether she would need to flee in a tiny pod from her apparent new home. A few small explosions shook the ship, then she heard the hum of the engines as they prepared to make the jump to lightspeed, then the quiet of being in the travel space. Her guard let her down carefully, looking to see how she would react.

Nightstar's tiny frame trembled for a moment, then she sped away. She needed to talk to someone she could trust.


	8. First Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Eight: First Battle

* * *

Nightstar locked herself in the hold with all her baggage, and fumbled for the communicator under her neck guard, in under Moonfire's face could be seen on the small screen, smiling cheerfully. Then she saw her sister's face, and her own changed to a look of concern. This was the final trigger Nightstar needed, and the part Tamaranean collapsed on the ground and started sobbing. Moonfire spoke quickly.

"Sister, what is wrong? Are you well? Has something happened?"

"T-t-t-t-the Earthlings… t-t-they sh-sh-shot at me! T-t-they t-t-tried to kill me!"

"Oh Nightstar! I am… horrified. I will tell Galfore, and we will go to meet your ship at once!"

"T-t-thank you."

"I will see you _soon_ sister. I will be there soon."

The communication broke off, and Nightstar heard the crew shouting outside the door.

"Princess Nightstar, are you unharmed? Please come out!"

Nightstar braced herself, wiped her eyes, and to boost her confidence strapped her axe to her back. She pressed the door release, and faced the Tamaraneans.

"I am unharmed, have we escaped the humans?"

"Yes Princess."

"Then bring me a translator, I want to send a transmission to Earth. I also want the picture of the human who spoke to us. And the Grand Ruler and Princess Moonfire are going to meet the ship to take her back to Tamaran, tell me when they arrive."

The soldiers looked surprised at the six year old speaking like that, but they all had heard of her unusual personality and looks. There were many stories about the deformed princess, ranging from her being the most powerful warrior ever seen to being a spy from Earth. In the conference room, Nightstar donned the translator and spoke coldly.

"This is a message for the Batman of Earth. Three Earth years ago my tutelage was promised to you. This will not be fulfilled. A member of your species opened fire on my ship, tried to kill me and many innocent people. I cannot and will not live on a planet which has done that. I am also sending a copy of the message we received. End transmission."

The video ended, and Nightstar leant against a wall for support as she breathed deeply, trying to cope with what happened.

* * *

Five years passed, the war grew greater, with greater battles. Tamaran formed an alliance with the rest of the Vega system, promising the spoils of Earth in return for support. Earth found some allies in the enemies of Tamaran, but with the combined force of the Vegans they were being crushed. The estimate of Earth casualties was around three billion, Tamaranean about five million. However, Tamaran had a population much lower than Earths, and it was a hard blow.

Nightstar and Moonfire, now each eleven years old, had become as different as night and day. It was a rather succinct comparison; Moonfire was sweet, innocent, beautiful in the eyes of her people, cheerful, dedicated to helping others. Nightstar had become darker, preferring shadow to light (a huge anomaly in the eyes of a solar fuelled people), private and serious. She studied furiously, obsessing over details of battles and wars, hanging around the battle chamber. Her eyes hadn't changed, they were still deep glacier blue, and the looks of repulsion she glimpsed on the courtiers faces sent her into spiralling depression.

However one day a small convoy of traders came to the market of Tamaran, peddling rare items, among them Earth curios. Nightstar was there, searching for weapons or useful texts. There was only one text, and bizarrely it was filled with glossy pictures. Leafing through it she read the title of one of the pieces of writing '_Glamour's Beauties of the Year_', it seemed to be a list of Earth women considered attractive!

Nightstar wondered why such a list was necessary, considering how hard it must be to judge every female on their planet. But one caught her eye. First of the list was a picture of a smiling tanned human girl, who had_ black hair and blue eyes_. Nightstar squinted at the picture carefully, yes! The girl looked much like her, and she was considered attractive! She paid for the text, and hurried back to the palace, not even noticing the glances for the first time in her life.

From that day Nightstar changed. It might not have been much, but to the princess, who had always felt like a complete freak and outcast, assuming her deformation was a mutation due to mixed genetics, now had the comfort of knowing she had normal features, even attractive features, for her other planet. It gave her confidence, filled her with pride and determination not to be put down because of her looks. She stood strong, and her people saw it in her, and respected it.

So both the princesses' reputations grew. Moonfire's of beauty and kindness, Nightstar's of willpower and strength.

* * *

One evening Galfore had left with a large group of guards to negotiate with one of their allies, leaving Nightstar and Moonfire alone in the palace. Well, if you didn't count the courtiers, guards and servants.

Moonfire was teaching some children under their first _torvak_ about a flight game in which boulders were thrown between two poles, and Nightstar was studying the politics of the Vega system. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard and a guard burst into the courtyard.

"Princesses, the castle is under attack by humans! I have informed General Ph'yzzon, but he is busy overcoming the ships. I advise you to flee!"

Moonfire looked surprised and worried, but Nightstar felt excited.

"Moonfire, you must barricade yourself somewhere safe with the children and a few guards. The closet near our bedroom would be good. Go!"

Moonfire nodded and hurried the infants away. Nightstar spoke again.

"Bring everyone you can find to the armoury, and break open every supply of weapons we have, we can repel a human attack. Then go and lock the door of the closet Moonfire is in, we don't want the humans to get her. Delay the humans as long as possible by barricading doors."

Nightstar proceeded to the armoury. The guard had obviously spread the word as many other were hurrying towards it as well. In there the group of the warrior race muttered to themselves, all wanting to fight, but being well trained enough to wait for orders. Nightstar knew a high rank would be able to command them, but with absence of Galfore's usual guard, she knew she would be accepted. Climbing onto the raised dais in the middle of the room, she raised her voice to her soldiers.

"The humans have attacked the palace! They attack a place they know to be weakened without the Grand Ruler's guard, with shameful tactics! But we are Tamaraneans, we can repel this force! You all know me, you all know that the blood of the warrior monarchy flows in my veins! I WILL lead you to victory against this weaker people!"

A cheer arose from the Tamaraneans present. Despite her looks they knew the dark princess was a true warrior royal. Nightstar switched to business.

"All of you are to take the weapons you are most familiar with from the armoury, then sort yourselves into groups of melee and ranged attacks."

This was done quickly. Nightstar looked over the two groups, one with bows and slings, the other with axes, swords, knives and spears. She identified the guards and those who she knew had some experience in fighting, and ordered each of them to command a small group of five or six. Once that was done she shared her plan to her 'Generals', none of them argued with the ten year old, they merely listened and accepted their roles, or offered advice which Nightstar in turn listened to.

Ten minutes later the human raiding force was preparing to blow up yet another door. The Tamaraneans had barricaded nearly every hole in the palace, and the doors, built to withstand many of Tamaranean strength, needed to be blown up for any progress to be made. But they were getting close to their goal, the two princesses.

The door exploded into fragments, and through the smoke the raiding party fanned out, weapons at the ready to take down any life. In the centre of the group stood a slim figure, a pistol on her hip, a knife in her boot, and a cold smile on her face. General Meekings was back to finish the job.

Nightstar, hidden in a gallery above the room, waited until a large chunk of the humans were under the huge chandelier that lit the room, then gave the signal. Five archers shot at the cord holding the chandelier up, and it snapped, falling down to crush the humans below.

The element of surprise gone, Nightstar roared as loudly as she could:

"ATTACK!"

Tamaraneans rushed the raiding party. The group of humans was quite small, but Nightstar knew the reason. A guard had told her that this was a sneak attack, while a larger group occupied the Home Guard soldiers' attention. This meant that Nightstar could not expect any backup for a while at least, this was her battle.

The humans opened fire, but Nightstar had equipped the groups with armour made of Konnate, and the bullets pinged off her soldiers, at least until they reached the humans, then the bullets stopped. Steadily Nightstar helped to beat back the humans. Fighting as she did, almost gracefully, but showing skill and training, was inspirational to the Tamaraneans, who obeyed her shouted commands without question. However Nightstar, after felling one enemy, suddenly came face to face with a face she would never forget.

It was the human who had spoken to her before firing at the ship, so long ago. She was brandishing a gun at Nightstar. Out of reflex Nightstar ducked and rolled forward. Before the human could fire again Nightstar knocked the gun out of her hand. The human's face contorted with rage and she rammed her elbow into Nightstar's nose before pulling a knife out of her boot and lunging at Nightstar.

The princess avoided the first stab, and blocked the second with her wrist guard. Then in one smooth motion she leant back and pulled her axe out of the sheath on her back. The woman put her weight behind a thrust that would pierce Nightstar's heart if it connected, but the girl spun to avoid it, bringing her axe around as she did so, and the fight was over. The body of General Meekings, who had tried to kill her for all these years collapsed on the ground. Nightstar surveyed the battle. She felt almost clinical detachment to what she'd just done.

The humans were almost all defeated, and were retreating towards the remains of the double doors. Nightstar didn't want them to join up with the rest of their group.

"You three, cut off their exit!" She ordered, pointing at three courtiers armed with swords and axes. They did so, blocking the retreat of the raiding party. Nightstar stood straight in front of the surrounded humans.

"You are surrounded. Your ships are being taken by the home guards. Lay down your weapons and we will spare your lives."

The humans looked at each other, then dropped their weapons. Some of Nightstar's force collected them, then upon her orders took the humans to the holding sells of the palace. Nightstar watched them and returned to her work.

"You twelve form a search party and search the palace for more of them. Report back once you've checked the whole palace, also check for injured.

All those with medical knowledge help the injured as best you can, and be prepared to move them to the medical wing once we know it's safe.

And someone who has a link to General Ph'yzzon, I need to use it. All the rest of you count off and see who is missing."

A guard gave her a communicator, opening it she pressed the conference button, and was put through to the General. He looked calm but alert, she could see the background of an Earth ship.

"Princess? Have you been captured?"

"No. We have overpowered all humans we have found with minimal casualties. I have some spare forces, do you require them?"

"No, the Earthlings have surrendered. Well done, I will send an attachment of soldiers with medical aids immediately to help you."

Nightstar nodded and ended the transmission. Then she remembered something.

"Someone go and let my sister out of the closet."

* * *


	9. Fighter or Killer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fighter or Killer?

* * *

The throne room was filled with Tamaraneans. Galfore was prominent, but hundreds of the purple-dressed courtiers were all present, waiting for the ceremony. The air was filled with tension. Moonfire and Nightstar were dressed in identical purple outfits, the only variation was in the gems on their armour.

Moonfire and Nightstar each stood in front of Galfore, who held a crown in his hands in addition to the one on his head.

"Today we gather to recognise the two claimants for the heirship to the throne of Tamaran. Their claim is through blood of the _and'r_ dynasty, and cannot and will not be denied. Step forward those of royal blood!"

The two girls stepped forward.

"I Galfore, Emperor and Grand Ruler of Tamaran, do see the two princesses today. My heir is chosen. Step forward…. Moonfire."

Nightstar looked down as Moonfire took two paces forward and was crowned with the larger tiara of the heir. Galfore smiled at the red-head, and spoke again.

"However, Nightstar, you are deemed as second-in-line to the throne. And, in light of the recent victory against the raiding parties of humans, are recognised as heir to the commandership of the army of Tamaran, and you will be trained by General Ph'yzzon for this responsibility. My blessing as your Emperor and k'norfka on you both."

* * *

Later that evening Nightstar and Moonfire were in their chamber, which they had shared for most of their life. Nightstar had a large case open on her bed, and was cramming it full of the clothes she would need in her training. For her training would take place in the main barracks, where she would be isolated from her family. Moonfire's face showed clearly the distress she felt over this, and Nightstar's was closed. Moonfire spoke softly.

"Nightstar, you are not really leaving?"

"Yes. I need to do this."

"You've changed Nightstar. You used to play with me, we used to have fun. Now you study battles, you fight, but you don't enjoy yourself. When was the last time you stopped working?"

"You wouldn't understand." Muttered Nightstar.

"I would, if you'd just let me help you!"

"NO YOU WOULDN'T! You've NEVER been judged because of your looks! Everyone adores you! You were chosen over me for the throne! Galfore chose YOU!"

Moonfire looked hurt, but angry.

"The ONLY reason I was chosen for the crown was because I KNOW THE PEOPLE! I spend time with people other than soldiers, I understand them! If you'd stop obsessing over mother, stopped being so defensive to anyone who comes near you, started LIVING you would have been chosen!"

"I CANNOT BE LIGHTHEARTED NOW MOONFIRE!"

"WHY?"

"I KILLED SOMEONE!" Nightstar took a shuddering breath. "I killed people, and I felt nothing. NOTHING! Could you smile and be happy knowing that you can kill without emotion? I always wanted to help people, help our people, AND I KEPT FAILING! I never got the words, the actions, the emotions, the appearance quite right, until then! The only thing I did right in their eyes was to kill someone! I can't stay here now I've seen that, I am a soldier, a warrior, a _killer_, and I'm going to be among people like me for once."

"You wish to leave me?"

Nightstar turned around quickly to face her sister.

"No, never leave you. But I must prove myself as a fighter to gain respect, and compensate for my… appearance. General Ph'yzzon is a great warrior, he can help me. But I will miss you, and Galfore."

There was a pause, then Nightstar added:

"And mother, I suppose. I will still see you regularly, and visit her, in case she ever, well…"

Moonfire hugged her sister, who froze at the contact, then hugged her back.

"I know, but it is not likely Nightstar. No-one can change the past."

"How could you change the past?" Mused Nightstar quietly.

* * *

The atrium was large and airy, with many glass panes to let in the light. Many doors led through to the rest of the barracks, and Nightstar wondered how she would ever know how to navigate her way around as they were all unmarked.

Carrying the case with her spare armour and her 'normal' purple outfits she approached the soldier standing guard at a station in the centre, the princess bowed slightly, and the soldier knelt briefly. After the exchange Nightstar spoke.

"I am searching for General Ph'yzzon, to begin my training."

Before the guard could reply however, a deep voiced cough from behind Nightstar made the princess whirl around to see the source.

General Ph'yzzon stood there in the black and green armour that marked him as the general of Tamaran. Nightstar immediately clapped her fist over her shoulder and bowed low, as a student rather than a princess. Bent down for the customary five seconds a tiny bitter thought reminded her that even when she was general the green colour of the special metal would outline how she was different.

Straightening she looked at her new master. He was studying her intently. After a moment he beckoned and led her down one of the passages. Nightstar picked up her case, but the soldier on guard shook his head at her, so she left it.

Nightstar followed the tall, white-haired Tamaranean down a corridor. Unlike the palace, it was bare rock, and Nightstar was nervous. She was dressed in her armour, and felt slightly more comfortable in the concealing garments.

Eventually the two reached a huge room, dimly lit by glowing spheres. The man paused and Nightstar stood uncertainly behind him. Then he spoke,

"While you are under my training, your birth does not matter. I will not be easy on you because of it. If you are ever to be responsible for the lives of our warriors, you must forget who you are, and only remember what you are. A soldier, but also a negotiator, organiser and everything else needed in your role.

But to command the armies, you must be a good enough fighter to command the respect of your men. With your blood and eyes, you must be the best fighter they've ever seen. And you must never show weakness or cowardice in front of anyone outside this room. That is not what you are, and for doing all this there will be no reward. Understand?"

"Yes General Ph'yzzon."

"I doubt it. You've studied basic fighting techniques?"

"Yes."

"Well, now you learn about the warlords of _Okaara_. Do you know what their first rule is?"

"No."

The man moved with incredible swiftness, delivering a punch that threw the girl into the wall behind her.

"Never let your guard down." He rolled back his shoulders. "I will hit you thirty times, for every one you block or avoid, you get one less bruise. Begin."

* * *

Two years passed. Two pain filled years. Ph'yzzon forced Nightstar to her limit, physically and psychologically. The General watched her endlessly, finding weaknesses, exploiting them and forcing her to face them. Silently Nightstar accepted this, channelling her anger and frustration into her fighting.

Routinely she would enter the training room from her tiny adjoining chamber, where she slept on a tiny pad over bare rock, to find the hall filled with wild animals, all of which she would have to eliminate before the General even started training for the day. Other times her food would be guarded by soldiers, who she would have to defeat to eat. And she never complained, even if she groaned in agony in her private chamber.

One morning she landed on the stone floor, and saw only her mentor there. He regarded her impassively. She waited, and eventually he spoke.

"I have decided to discontinue your training."

Nightstar internally rocked with the blow, but she hid her emotions and answered in a flat voice.

"Why? Have I failed?"

"You harbour a secret that you will not tell me. You hide your emotions about it. Unless you are open with me there is no point in continuing you training, you will be forever flawed."

Nightstar shook slightly, she had never told Ph'yzzon about her killing. The General spoke again.

"Take your clothes and leave."

He turned to leave, but Nightstar said quietly.

"No. I'll – I'll tell you."

He turned to face her, and Nightstar continued, avoiding his piercing green eyes.

"The day the human raiding party came, and I led the attack against them, I came up against a human who had tried to kill me when I travelled to Earth.

We fought, and she lost her main weapon, she was using a small knife instead. I knew my armour would protect me, that I could simply disarm her, but I didn't. I killed her. I chose to kill her, I watched the life leave her body in a moment. And I felt nothing. I could have killed a dozen more right then, without feeling anything.

And that's what I hide. I can remove myself from emotion, almost entirely, even when I've just taken a life. And I know it's from my human blood, that I would be judged to be a heartless killer if anyone knew. So no-one will know that the princess's deformation is more than skin deep." She spat.

Ph'yzzon approached the girl, looking seriously at her.

"To be able to kill, so cleanly, at your age…."

Nightstar waited for the disgust.

"…is very unusual. But I do not believe you are a monster. You have suppressed your emotions nearly your whole life, to shelter yourself from others. Doing this made you able to kill like that. You are walking a fine line Nightstar, if you continue you will become truly unable to feel. But the fact you harbour some emotion inside you still means that you can be saved. I am glad I have caught you in time."

"Saved? Feeling nothing sounds like an advantage."

"Even though you obviously remember your human blood, remember you are part Tamaranean, your abilities are governed by emotion. Feeling nothing would cripple you."

Nightstar looked at him in horror. He continued.

"Let your emotions free Nightstar. Feel the pain, acknowledge it, draw strength from it. _Breathe_."

Nightstar did nothing for a moment, then closed her eyes. She opened her mind to the memories and thoughts she pushed away, and her eyes shot open.

_Mother whimpering in a corner…looks of repulsion on so many faces…life leaving the eyes of the human…all the taunts…all the snubs…Moonfire's hurt face…the pain of the endless training…her own face, blue eyes gleaming…blood, dripping off her hands…loneliness…agony…fear…sadness…anger…_

Nightstar screamed as the emotions returned, collapsing on the ground. She punched the stone with her fists, leaving small craters, tears dripped from her blue eyes, and she screamed again and again. Ph'yzzon watched her for a while, then quickly threw a punch at her. Nightstar's hand shot up, caught his fist and held it there. She raised her tear stained face, and her eyes filled with inner fire. Her voice was cold and hoarse.

"You DARE? YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME NOW!"

Ph'yzzon threw his other fist, and Nightstar released the hand she had, rolling to the side. She floated up, and took a stance to invite Ph'yzzon to attack. She was breathing hard. He attacked again with his fist, she leaned to the side and returned one to the edge of his chin, and another to the shoulder joint on his armour. Somehow the armour, resistant to much more force than she had ever used before, buckled slightly.

However the General was a great fighter, and her kicked Nightstar in the ribs, sending her hurtling across the room, instead of slowing herself with her flight she twisted in mid air and landed neatly on the ground. Ph'yzzon flew at her, Nightstar waited, then at the last moment picked up a huge stone bench next to her and swung it at her general. Unable to slow in time he hit it in full speed and was dazed for a few moments.

Nightstar screamed and launched her self at him, delivering punches and kicks to every exposed part of his body. She crunched his hand under her boot and heard the crack of bone. She twisted his arm, and slammed her elbow into his nose, all the time screaming and never giving the man an opportunity to clear his thoughts. Eventually though she felt many hands pulling her back, pinning her to the ground. In her rage she half saw the scared faces of soldiers, and shrieked all the more, trying to overpower them all.

Ph'yzzon got up carefully, ignoring his troops. He had attacked Nightstar to put her into a rage deliberately, to test how powerful she was. He was impressed, but wouldn't let her know that. He walked up to see the Princess, held down by four guards. She had quieted down, her eyes had returned to normal, and she was trembling. He spoke quietly to her.

"Nightstar, listen to me. I had to do that, I had to see how powerful you were with your emotions. You've done it. You've proved you're a strong warrior, a strong _Tamaranean_ warrior. Rest now."

He took a small vial of liquid and poured it down her throat. Nightstar tensed for a moment, then relaxed as the sedative knocked her out. Then he dismissed the soldiers, and carried Nightstar to her tiny room. He smiled as he did so, despite the throbbing of his broken hand, these soldiers had seen her defeat him, a vastly powerful warrior. All of Tamaran would hear she was channelling the spirit of X'hal by moonrise, no doubt. And it would squash rumours that she would be a weakling General.

He knew Nightstar was slightly physically weaker than an average Tamaranean, but the _Okaara_ fighting technique gave her opportunities to use reflexes and agility against her opponents. Ph'yzzon examined the dent in his armour. The metal was warped slightly, not from force, but as if from heat. Interesting. If he was right, the princess had inherited something else from her parents. But there was time to find out, and find out he would.

In her cell Nightstar curled up in a foetal position on her pad, shaking even in her sleep, tears seeping from closed lids. And the skin on her hands, raw from her fight, healed silently.


	10. A Plan is Hatched

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Plan is Hatched.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm considering bringing Blackfire into the story. If you have strong opinions about whether I should or not tell me, if not wait and see.

* * *

Six months later Nightstar was thirteen, approaching her second _torvak_, which would mark her as a full adult, rather than a child, and had two bruises were visible on the exposed skin of her hands and face. She now bound her hair back, leaving only two strands free, better to fight in. The princess had actually improved drastically, using her emotions as she now did, but he wouldn't let her know that. She was shaking in fury as Ph'yzzon spoke.

"A whole year, and you are still worthless, I still deliver bruises each time we train. It is undoubtedly the mix of blood that does it. Your mother did not choose a good species to mate with, maybe that's what drove her insane…"

"NO!" Nightstar barked the word and her eyes suddenly lit up as a starbolt flew from her fist. Ph'yzzon was hit square in the chest and was pushed over with the force of the energy burst.

Nightstar looked in horror at her own hand, the skin was blistered and raw. Ph'yzzon got up and brushed off his armour, holding up a hand in a sign of peace to the girl.

"Calm down trainee. Nightstar, when was the last time you saw your sister?"

The alien looked confused, but answered her master automatically.

"Two months tomorrow General."

"I'm sorry I had to do that. Did you know that ten days ago your sister discovered the ability for starbolts? I did not know whether you had the ability, so I tested you. The righteous fury you felt triggers them."

"I have starbolts, like my mother, like my aunt." Muttered Nightstar. "Blue to match my eyes. With these I could defeat him. I know I could."

"Defeat who?" Asked the general.

Nightstar looked up quickly, "No-one. Can we continue training?"

* * *

That evening Nightstar sat in her chamber, physically exhausted but mentally seething. Her mind turned over the plan she had been forming for years. The reason the war had started, the reason she was shunned, the reason so many were dead, the reason her mother was an empty shell, could all be traced back to one problem. One person.

Her father.

He had forced her mother to flee Earth, he had started the whole chain of events. Nightstar hated him, despised him for the criminal he had been. But it was in the past. In the past. Nightstar had used her connections as a Princess and General-to-be over the years in training to search for a very special piece of technology. Her agents had checked many galaxies, countless planets, until finally it was found. Ironically it had been developed by Earth.

A time-travel device. Nightstar grinned wolfishly to herself. In the past? Not a problem anymore. Armed with starbolts, training, and knowledge, she could end the war. Before it had even started.

* * *

The Trials of the Army were a huge, traditional and gruelling competition. In the arenas soldiers fought their comrades, winners were often put up for promotions or at least recognised as an able warrior. Losers, it was another story. The Trials were tiered, a soldier could only challenge someone within a rank of his own. This prevented the higher officers being constantly pestered by low-rankers hoping to get lucky. Although fights at the highest levels were rare, they were also more serious. A winner would retain their rank, but losers could lose everything, it was at the mercy of their opponents.

Challenges for General were the most rare and elite of all. In that, the victor would be expected to become the new leader, and the loser, who would be a threat to the regime, would be killed.

Nightstar attended the Trials dutifully, following Ph'yzzon from one combat to another. There were no major challenges, as most of the officers were away, fighting the war on Earth. However, on the third of day of the nine day challenge, she rose to find her mentor looking displeased and thoughtful. The General spoke quickly.

"You have been challenged, as the General-to-be."

"I - didn't know that was possible."

"It is. It's an old rule, but a trainee General can be challenged as though they were General, by one of the officers immediately below them."

"Who challenged me?"

"Rebzok. He's a powerful warrior, he never approved of your being General one day."

"I know him. He's a traditionalist, he suggested once that I should be disowned because of my - appearance."

"He is also too rash to be General one day. He is a great warrior, but he cannot fulfil the other needs of being General, no matter how much he believes he can. It is very important that you win."

"You think I could be a good General?"

Ph'yzzon shifted from one foot to the other.

"I would have refused to train you if I thought you were completely hopeless."

Nightstar took it as a compliment, but then returned to the serious matter at hand.

"When will we fight?"

"At mid-sun today, you will be in the grand arena. Come, we must prepare."

Ph'yzzon led Nightstar to a room she had never visited before. The door was thickly barricaded, Ph'yzzon unlocked it, inside the chamber stretched along for hundreds of feet. Inside, there were countless sets of armour, weapons, all beautifully crafted, carefully placed. Ph'yzzon took her to a small closet, opening the door he took out a bulky package and a smaller one.

Unfolding the bulky package he revealed a double headed axe of some bluish metal, and two small daggers in sheaths. The smaller one had wrist and neck guards of the green armour Ph'yzzon himself wore, the armour only given to the General. They were set with blue gems. Nightstar gasped when she saw them.

"These, these are for me?"

"Yes. They were made when you first were chosen as General-to-be, in case I was died unexpectedly. Put them on."

Nightstar did so. Then, fingering the gem on her left wrist guard she asked:

"Why give them to me now?"

"You have been challenged as a General would be, it is fitting you should be armoured as a General should be."

"Thank you."

"These weapons I chose for you a few months ago. They are more deadly, precise and strong versions of the ones you have been practising with. Whether with me or in private."

Nightstar blushed. She had been practising knives in secret, or so she thought. Ph'yzzon smiled slightly and continued.

"Do not forget that these are for melee only. Hopefully it will not come to that, you should use your starbolts as much as possible, Rebzok is has only trained as a melee fighter."

He then took the girl to the preparation chamber, where she stretched in preparation for the battle to come. Ph'yzzon stayed as long as he could, giving Nightstar helpful advice, and encouraging her to use whatever she could to defeat Rebzok.

Nightstar was nervous. More than that, she was terrified. It had been one thing when she had led the attack against the humans, she had had soldiers behind her, now she was going into a battle, one-on-one, with someone who was ready to kill her, and who knew what she was capable of. Or thought he did. Nightstar slipped one knife under the edge of her boot, the other under her left wrist guard. No harm in a having a few surprises. At least for her.

* * *

The Grand Battle Arena was a full globe, with transparent sides that allowed viewing from the outside. Combatants entered the arena from opposite sides, on two small ledges. There was a larger ledge running around the middle of the sphere, but otherwise all fighting was done in the air.

Nightstar entered the arena and to cheers and battle cries, the arena was underground, so the light was from a large plain globe at the top. It cast a slightly red glow over the battleground, and made Nightstar think of blood.

Rebzok held a huge halberd, and had a sword tucked into his belt. He had armoured neck plates and wrist guards, but all he wore otherwise was a purple cloth wrapped around his waist. It made him look heroic, no doubt to impress everyone on how good a General he would be. Nightstar rubbed the gem on her wrist guard, then stopped herself. She reached under her neck guard and pulled out the black and white mask she had carried all these years, but never worn. She put in on now, covering her eyes and nose, tying the material at the back of her head.

An emotionless face faced Rebzok's. And although none would ever know, she resembled her father more than ever in that moment, ready to fight, using everything they could.

The combat began, Rebzok flew straight at her, and Nightstar flew up to avoid him, throwing a quick barrage of starbolts at the soldier. Two hit his back and threw him against the edge of the globe, two went wide and one hit the cord of the light globe, making it creak threateningly.

Rebzok recovered quickly and rushed her again. Nightstar gave up ground all the time, retreating and firing from afar when she could. But Rebzok was a good fighter, and dodged nearly all the energy bursts. Nightstar was tiring, she knew she had to think of a plan soon, she couldn't win by brute force alone. She had to fight smarter, not harder. Looking around the masked teenager found an idea.

Holding her wrists together Nightstar summoned a large starbolt and let it fly. Rebzok dodged it with a derisive laugh, but Nightstar hadn't been aiming at him. The burst of blue energy hit the already weakened cord holding the globe of light to the ceiling, and broke it. The globe came crashing down, sinking the arena into darkness. The spectators all gasped, and an official standing next to Ph'yzzon reached for the button to signal the end of combat, reasoning that no-one could fight in the dark, but the General stopped him, a slight smile on his face.

In the arena Nightstar kept still, hoping her plan would work. Rebzok's green eyes glowed with inner fire, so she could see where he stood.

_But her eyes were covered._

The mask hid the glow, making her invisible to her opponent. Rebzok blundered around in the dark, shouting for her to show herself. Nightstar instead reached for the axe strapped to her back. Starbolts would reveal where she was, one silent, dark blow would end this fight.

Nightstar crept up on the soldier. Hefting the axe, she lined it up to where his neck would be. But the dark meant that she couldn't anticipate his movements, so when Rebzok moved up at the last moment, she instead hit his stomach. Rebzok gave a blood curdling scream of agony, and fell down to the ground. The hatch door to where Ph'yzzon had been watching opened, and light entered the arena once more. When it did Nightstar gasped with horror at the sight before her.

There was a huge, gaping wound in Rebzok's stomach, blood pouring out, pooling around his body. But he was still alive, paralysed with the pain. Nightstar felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Ph'yzzon standing behind her, a sombre expression on his face.

"Nightstar, end it. Be merciful."

Hating herself Nightstar held her axe in her hands again, and ended it. Then she dropped the weapon and fled from the Grand Battle Arena, wanting to get to the safety of the training room, where she could scream and cry in safety.

* * *

Galfore was tired. He had been in a conference with the Vega system representatives most of the day, the _Fguip_ had requested permission to explode the planet Earth to harvest minerals, and other planets seem to agree.

It had been just over a year since Earth had been defeated, and in that time the planet had been stripped of many of the remaining living humans, who were kept as slaves or pets, as well as animals, plants and precious minerals. Not that there had been many humans left alive, a million or so was the estimate, but about a third of them had escaped to another planet, named it New Earth, and tried to begin anew.

Moonfire had pleaded for mercy for these people, and had already formed an agreement with two other planets not to interfere with New Earth's development. Galfore was happy not to have to continue the war, and General Ph'yzzon seemed content to focus elsewhere. Moonfire seemed more like her mother every day, the compassion in her soul endearing her to those that knew her.

"Galfore."

The emperor looked around to see the other princess. Nightstar wore her armour all the time now, the black matching her hair. The crown shadowed her eyes, but their colour was still clear. He had not seen her for more than two weeks, as the fourteen year old now resided in the barracks. She had a new bruise across her face, a mark of refusing to accept when she had had enough. Galfore had heard many stories about her training. Some, like the fact she had the strength of a hundred warriors he knew were incorrect. Others, like the one she had become a ruthless killer, he hoped were wrong.

"Greetings princess, what can your old k'norfka do for you?"

"Galfore do you remember when an Earth man asked for my training?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Who was that? I mean, who was he to ask for my tutelage?"

"My overconfident bumgorf, I believe that was your grandfather."

"Then he knew who my father was?"

"He suspects who it was. But his son was a hero, and without your mother confirming it, we will never know for sure."

"He must have been wrong then. A hero wouldn't have broken the worlds like that. Whoever my father was, he must have been a villain."

"Nightstar, accidents can have terrible consequences."

"I can't believe billions of lives were lost over an accident in a relationship. Thank you anyway, I will have to find out myself. But my mother needed protection in her past." Nightstar paused for a moment.

"And I'm going to be that protection."

* * *

With that she returned to the main barracks. Although the bare stone walls were a change from the splendour of the palace, she welcomed it. Here she could come close to being just a warrior, not the half blood deformed princess. Close, but not quite there. Entering the war chamber she saw the white hair of her mentor, he was facing away from her, instead focusing on the map of Earth, neatly split into sectors for their troupes to scour for minerals, or for survivors.

"How would you propose to solve this problem?"

Nightstar approached the table, Ph'yzzon had a gift of being aware of whoever was near him, she wondered whether her opinion would alter his, but for him to be even slightly receptive to her idea she would have to impress him with this. The general continued speaking.

"We are searching the remnants of an Earth city. We believe there are some previously uncaptured animal species there, but the city is also likely to hold humans."

"Bring an attachment of special forces in addition to the search party, equipped with life detection aids."

"The only available squad is guarding a section of jungle until samples of the plant life can be taken. The _Verk_ people are close enough to take the territory in their absence."

Nightstar examined the map further.

"But they are situated on a diamond mine now, and will not leave it for fear of losing the diamonds. They are needed for the dowry of their chieftain."

Ph'yzzon looked at her.

"Insightful. You have been studying the politics of the Vega system in more detail?"

"Yes, I must be capable of making educated choices for Tamaran."

"It is satisfying to see your training wasn't totally wasted. Now what did you really want?"

"I wish to travel to Earth."

"And what may I ask has brought this suicidal impulse to you?"

"I have received information that a piece of Earth technology has survived, one that I need to acquire."

"What and why?"

"Why? So I can stop the war. And what? A time travel prototype."

"You intend to travel to a planet covered with scavengers to look for a rumoured time travel device. And I thought I you were sane."

"The device was developed by a private company to attempt to stop the war, but they lacked the power to operate it. So, for safety, they sent it to a branch of superheroes, in hope they could get it to work as well. But they could not, so it was stored in their base. The base still survives, on the east coast of the continent North America, its there on the map. The device may still be there!"

"And you believe you can make it work?"

"Yes, using this." Nightstar held up a starbolt lit fist. "It was designed to feed off the body's strength somehow, mine is much greater than a human's, with my starbolts I should be able to activate it."

"You want soldiers for this mission?"

"No."

"What?"

"I have to be quiet about this or every last sentient being on that planet will try to hold me hostage."

"Very well. When do you plan to leave?"

"In three days."

"And you believe this is worth the risk?"

"I could save billions of lives by protecting my mother in the past. A risk of losing my own is irrelevant."

"True. I will collect the information I can about the area concerned."

"Thank you." Nightstar inclined her head and left.

Ph'yzzon turned back to the map. Such ideas in one so young, barely past her second _torvak_, it was another reason the war must be stopped.

* * *


	11. Friends and Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Friends and Family

* * *

Author's Note: A _torvak_ is a Tamaranean measure of age, about six and a half years.

* * *

Nightstar walked to her tiny cell quickly, planning her packing mentally. Upon entering the room however, she was greeted with the sight of her sister, perched uncomfortably on the mat over stone that was her bed. Moonfire smiled at the shocked Nightstar and hugged her quickly.

"Oh sister! I have missed you! Although I was somewhat worried I had the wrong chamber, you are here now!"

"Um, yes, Moonfire what are you doing here?"

"Well, I have wanted to see you for a while, but Galfore and Ph'yzzon agreed that we should not interrupt each other's teaching."

"Then why are you here now?"

Moonfire looked tired.

"It's mother."

"What happened? Has she attempted suicide again?"

"No! No, not nearly so bad. But she is refusing food, and keeps calling for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Could you please come see her? She hasn't eaten for two days."

"Oh, yes. Of course!"

Starfire looked slightly better than usual. Although her face was slightly sunken from lack of food, she was clean and neatly dressed in a full length purple cloak and loose dress. Nightstar approached her carefully, smiling slightly. It was completely fake. Starfire was bent over on the bed, muttering. When she heard Nightstar her head snapped up and she mumbled at her:

"His daughter. His daughter. His daughter, her picture."

Starfire brandished something at Nightstar. Nightstar took it, it was a picture of Starfire, and some others. From her time on Earth the princess assumed. Starfire pointed at it anxiously.

"Do you see? Do you see?"

"Yes, mother, yes I do." Said Nightstar, with no idea what she was talking about.

Starfire gave a sigh of relief. Although Nightstar would never know, Starfire had seen, through her cracked mind, how Nightstar hated her father, and she had found this photo to show her what a good man he had been. She had tried to show Nightstar who her father was, and Nightstar, through humouring what she had thought was another burst of insanity, had missed the secret.

Starfire seemed to be returning to her fantasy worlds, so Nightstar left, carefully studying the picture her mother had given to her. It was of her mother's human team. She smiled widely. This would come in useful.

* * *

Nightstar flew swiftly, surviving off rations she had brought with her she managed to slip silently through the stellar systems. But when she was approaching Earth, the princess was suddenly tackled by a violet streak. The speed and strength of the attack knocked out the part Tamaranean, who instantly was claimed by the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Coming to was painful, but as soon as she could, Nightstar forced her eyes open, when she did she gasped. For there, floating in the vacuum of space was a black haired, orange skinned Tamaranean. But what shocked Nightstar were the woman's eyes. They were violet and catlike. Nightstar was facing her exiled aunt, the other deformed princess. Blackfire.

Nightstar was lying on a large asteroid, with Blackfire a short distance away from her. Blackfire's face had a harsh beauty to it, and the proud smile that covered her lips suited her. Her voice was arrogant.

"Well, if it isn't my dear sister's child. I always wanted to see whether your eyes really were blue… I presume you recognise me?"

"You are Blackfire. You are exiled from Tamaran."

"Yes, thanks again to my poor little baby sister. But this isn't Tamaran, so I finally have a chance to talk to my niece. What are you doing away from that great big sap of an Emperor anyway?"

Nightstar gritted her teeth.

"I am on a duty for my planet. And you are not worthy to look at Galfore!"

"Urgh, another do-gooder in the family. Sometimes I wonder whether I am the only one who truly knows the extent of our power."

"What do you mean?" Nightstar asked suspiciously.

"You have starbolts, as do I. You have no doubt been taught to use them with righteous fury. Pah! That is only the tip of the power that we have at our advantage! Watch this!"

Blackfire's fist filled with starbolt energy which she fired at an asteroid a while away. Nightstar expected it to make a crater, instead the energy connected, and destroyed the rock entirely. Blackfire turned back to her niece, smiling.

"That wasn't _righteous fury_, that was hatred. I can teach you to be that powerful, I can show you how to prove to anyone that appearances don't make you weaker. You could be the most powerful ruler Tamaran has ever seen!"

"Never. Firstly, you are a traitor to Tamaran, I cannot trust you. Secondly, I am not the chosen heir, my sister is. And thirdly, I do not harbour the hatred you obviously do. Unless you release me, I will force you to."

Blackfire looked disparagingly at her niece, and her voice was silky smooth.

"Ah, so you too have been dismissed because of looks alone. But you did not fight for your place as I did? You have as much claim to the whole throne of Tamaran as your sister does, and, as General, would have the power to control Tamaran, how can you be sure that the throne only belongs to her?"

"I love my sister, I trust her."

"But being Grand Ruler means doing what is best for Tamaran. She will forget her love for you, and you will have a choice, be her servant, or her ruler. Think about it, and find me when you do. Or I'll find you. Goodbye dear niece, for now."

Blackfire sped off. Nightstar hovered for a moment, then flew towards her mission.

* * *

Soon she saw the brown and blue orb that was Earth. Apparently it had once been mostly green, but plant life had been all but exterminated.

She recognised the continent North America and sped towards it. The landmass's east coast was about to disappear from the sun's rays, so Nightstar was unsurprised to find that night was falling. The princess looked through narrowed eyes at her target. The 'T' shaped tower didn't look inviting.

Nightstar landed in front of the big double doors. She could see they were reinforced against attacks, but perhaps not against her. She examined the metal structures quickly, and found that the weakest point was at the lock of the door. The princess smiled grimly, time to test herself.

Lifting her hands together she punched her starbolt infused fists into the lock of the door again and again until the reinforced metal gave way. Walking inside she travelled along the dusty corridors until she reached a large room with a dirty pool at the bottom. From there Nightstar could see several corridors branching out, and she wondered which led to her prize.

Before she could chose however she was hit by a net that wrapped around her body quickly. For a moment the Tamaranean was cocooned by the mesh, but summoning her strength she tore it off again. The new sight in front of her was not a good one, three humans were in front of her, two males and a female, each one looking ready to fight.

The first male had ginger coloured hair and masked eyes. He wore a red outfit and was aiming a bow knocked with several arrows at her. The second male had black hair and pure black eyes, and although he was not holding a weapon the pool behind him convulsed in ever turning whirlpools and fountains. The female stood between them, dark skinned, dressed in yellow and black, and holding two sparking shapes at Nightstar. The human spoke to each other in their bizarre tongue, while Nightstar tensed to fight.

"_She's got blue eyes! Sure she's a Tamaranean?"_

"_With those eyebrows what else? Whatever she is she needs to be taken down. Titans East Go!"_

The group rushed at her. The winged woman fired bolts of electricity at her which Nightstar avoided, swinging her axe she tried to knock the stingers out of her opponent's hands, but the human shrank, meaning that the teenager missed entirely.

Looking around for other victims she saw the two men grinning. The black haired one raised his hands and a huge torrent of water hit the girl, soaking her. Gritting her teeth Nightstar prepared to attack once more, but the ginger haired man knocked an arrow and shot straight at her.

Nightstar twisted so it only glanced off her armour, and she smiled smugly at the archer. But then a creeping cold grabbed her attention looking down she saw ice spreading along her drenched limbs at an alarming rate. In a few seconds she was encased in ice, and dragged to the ground by the weight.

The ginger haired man stepped up and pressed a small patch to her mouth, Nightstar felt woozy, and passed out in less than ten seconds.

When she regained consciousness the humans stood over her, she was cuffed, and tied to the ground. She could feel a slight pressure on her left ear, and her throat.

The female leant towards their prisoner. As she spoke, the machine on her ear translated it into Tamaranean for Nightstar.

"Who are you?"

Nightstar looked at her sullenly. She was not going to tell this Earth woman anything. After a while the black haired man sighed.

"We're not trying to kill you, just tell us who you are."

"Maybe we should tell her who we are."

"We're not her friends, why should we trust her with that?" Scowled the woman. She held one of the metal shapes close to Nightstar's face, it began to spark with electricity. "Talk."

Nightstar narrowed her eyes. She would not be cowed by a human! Her eyes began to glow blue and her fists lit up with starbolt energy inside the cuffs, which she was satisfied to see melted at the intensity. The humans moved back in shock.

"She's got starbolts? I thought only Starfire had those!"

"Her sister had them too, she must be a relative."

Nightstar got to her feet and waved her arms threateningly at the humans. The piece on her throat changed the sounds to the human language, it felt decidedly bizarre.

"I will not be taken hostage. Do not try to-"

She was hit in the chest in the middle of the sentence. Before she saw what had happened a new pair of cuffs had been snapped on her wrists, and a few moments later a tie was around her ankles, she hadn't even see the ginger haired man move! She hastily used flight to steady herself. These were superheroes, she should have known they would be harder to take down. Unfortunately these cuffs would not melt, and the annoying winged woman was talking again.

"Look, if you know Starfire just say. She's probably the only Tamaranean who we haven't fought."

"You people have never seen me fight either. Release me and I will correct that."

"Oh be quiet." Snapped the woman, stuffing a gag into the girl's mouth.

"She doesn't look anything like Starfire, she can't be her daughter." The ginger haired man muttered.

"You're just sore Star never liked you." The black haired man grinned.

"Yeah well Nightwing would have killed me." A sadder mood filled the room, each one remembering their friends. But then the girl's head snapped up.

"Nightwing." She breathed.

"What about him Bee?" Asked the black haired man tiredly.

"Look at her! Don't you think it's a bit odd how someone with black hair and Starfire's starbolts turns up! She could be their kid, she's even the right age!"

"Let me go! I will escape!" Interrupted Nightstar, having managed to spit out her gag.

"Could well be his kid." Said Bee thoughtfully.

"She's obviously not going to talk if we give her an option, anyone got any truth serum?" Asked the black haired man.

"I've got some fish breath, but I know what's even better."

"And what would that be Arse-enal?"

The ginger hair man shot him a dirty look.

"Soda. Perfect Tamaranean truth serum. I think we have a couple cans left."

"We had soda and you didn't tell me?"

"Arsenal. Just get the damn soda." Bee said, rubbing her temples.

The fizzy drink was duly fetched and poured down Nightstar's throat. A few minutes later Bee began her questioning.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"I don't _care_ who my father is! Let me GO!"

"Not until you tell us what we need to know. What's your name?"

"Nightstar you _chlorbag_. Let me go!"

"Why are you here?"

Nightstar gritted her teeth, trying to evade the effect of the soda's chemicals.

"I'm looking for an item that was supposed to be stored here."

"What are Tamaran's plans?"

"Take what we can from Earth, then leave."

"What about New Earth?"

"It does not concern us. I don't believe the General plans to attack."

Bee looked relieved, as did her companions, but continued her questioning.

"You said you didn't know who your father was, who's your mother?"

Nightstar tried to fight the influence of the soda, but was overcome.

"Starfire."

"I knew it. What item are you looking for?"

"The time portal generator."

"Why? It doesn't work, even I couldn't use my stingers on it."

"My starbolts are stronger, I wish to go back in time."

"Why?"

"To stop the war."

"What?" All three chorused.

"I want to stop the war. Billions of lives were lost, and my mother was driven insane. Isn't that a good reason?"

For a while silence reigned, then Bee spoke once more.

"It is. You really think you can do it?"

Nightstar looked at her with eyes that were older than fourteen.

"I know I can."

"Hmm. I doubt it, but you probably have a better chance than us. You'll need to contact the original maker to get it to work."

"Where do I find them?"

"New Earth, he's called Bruce Wayne. Good luck."

They led her to an old vault. Inside were cases of supplies, a few weapons, a lot of cardboard boxes, and a small safe set in the wall. Bee walked over, entered a long code and the door swung open. Inside was a small circular device which she handed to the alien. Nightstar, reading the Earth runes, saw that it was made by '_Wayne Enterprises_'. Thanking the Earth heroes, but keeping the translator, she left the wasted planet. She had history to change.

* * *


	12. New Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Twelve: New Earth

* * *

New Earth. Nightstar stayed just out of orbit, staring at the planet. It had an atmosphere similar to old Earth's, and soil that had taken to the plant samples the refugees had brought. About a quarter of the small planet had been colonised for farmland to feed the city that held almost half of the human inhabitants, if that _Slorvp_ she had asked on the journey had been telling the truth. But that was all she knew, and the princess did not cherish the task ahead of her. Finding one human out of 300'000, most of whom hated Tamaraneans.

Perhaps a disguise then? She did not look like a Tamaranean, except for her eyebrows and clothes she could pass for a tanned human, maybe she could use her deformation as an advantage. Nightstar landed a few miles south of the city, near a farm. There she looked around cautiously, watching for humans. She didn't doubt that they might try to kill her, for all that Tamaran would retaliate.

A movement caught her eye, there was a string with Earth garments pinned to it waving in the wind. Approaching carefully she tugged at one of the clothes, a tunic type garment, with a hood. It came loose, and with some difficulty Nightstar pulled it on. The tunic covered her arms and torso, and when she pulled the hood over her face, it hid her eyebrows.

She examined the rest of the garments. There was a long multicoloured skirt, and a pair of blue trousers. Tentatively she tried the trousers, they were a little too big, but Nightstar used a piece of string from a nearby fence to tighten them around her slender waist. Unfortunately there were no shoes, so Nightstar scuffed her Tamaranean boots in the pale green dust to cover them. Hoping that she would pass muster the girl began to walk towards the city in the distance.

* * *

When she reached it, Nightstar was amazed. She never knew Earth cities were like this, towering structures of metal and plastic mock-glass, with many people hurrying around. She had received a few glances, but no-one had confronted her. Still, the princess had no idea where to find Bruce Wayne. Eventually she stopped a woman and asked her, using the translator concealed under her hood to hide the fact she did not speak Earthen languages.

"Excuse me, but where is Bruce Wayne?"

"You fresh from the farms then?"

"Erm, yes?"

"Well mud girl, you must really be stupid not to know about Wayne. He works in Wayne Tower, but lives in the mansion district, just look for the red brick house. No-one knows where he got the bricks from, but I don't suppose you'd know either. Why do you want to see him anyway?"

"That is my concern. Goodbye." Nightstar had, with difficulty, stopped her eyes from filling with inner fire at the woman's comments, but decided to leave at once.

Mansions were big dwellings, and she was looking for a red one. Night had fallen and the streets were deserted, but Nightstar felt safer in the dark. For a while she wondered around, but the sight of a shape flying overhead made her shrink back against a wall. Humans couldn't fly, and that shape had been humanoid! But, she realised, the Earthen superheroes, some could fly, that must have been one of them.

Quietly she continued her progress for a few hours, but then she realised she was tiring. Nightstar knew she hadn't slept for more than fifty hours, and although Tamaraneans could function on solar radiation, with it lacking now fatigue had claimed her. She made her way to an alley and curled up under a balcony, even in these primitive conditions she managed to sleep for a couple hours, until the dawning of light returned her energy and the part Tamaranean awoke.

Nightstar continued her search of the city, hoping that Wayne would be friendly and she wouldn't have to fight him. She hadn't eaten, except for minimal rations, since she had left Tamaran, and her supplies had run out almost a day ago as her trip was extended. Eventually she found a part of the town that had larger, more widely spaced buildings, looking around she saw one that had red walls.

Sick of walking when flying would be easier Nightstar approached it. Reaching the gates, she examined the device attached to them. It had one button, and a speaker. Deliberating for a moment, she pressed the button and waited. After a while a voice with clipped vowels spoke through the machinery.

"May I help you?"

"I am seeking Bruce Wayne."

"May I ask why?"

"I have a piece of technology of his. I need to consult him over it."

"What would this be?"

Nightstar hesitated, but knew it was better to gain entrance peacefully, rather than through attacking. At least for now.

"A time-travel prototype."

"Indeed. Please wait there, I will inform Mr Wayne of your arrival."

Nightstar waited, fiddling with the edge of the tunic. Eventually the gates creaked open and the same voice spoke again.

"Please enter through the front door."

Nightstar trudged up the path until she reached the door, which was tall by Earth standards, but not impressive to someone who grew up in the palace of Tamaran. One opened to show her a formally dressed old human male, with white hair receding from his head.

Alfred saw a shabbily dressed young girl. She wore battered, muddy jeans that were too big for her, fastened round her waist by a piece of rough string. She also wore a hooded sweatshirt that was also too big, the sleeves fell over her hands, and her hood was up, covering most of her face, but cold blue eyes looked at him through the murk. Her shoes were caked in green mud and grime, Alfred feared for the carpets.

Nightstar stepped through the doors. She had little time to take in her surroundings before another voice heralded her.

"So, you're the one who has my old project. Nice to meet you."

Nightstar saw another human male. He had black hair and blue eyes, although the shade of his was slightly lighter than hers. Nightstar envied him, not being seen as deformed, she chose her words carefully.

"Mr Wayne, thank you for seeing me. I would like to ask you about the use of this."

She reached into her belt under the Earth clothes, and held out the device. For some reason he did not take it, instead looking at her seriously.

"And why would you want to know about that, Princess Nightstar?"

Nightstar gasped and the hand not holding the device filled with starbolt energy. It was a strain for her, weakened as she was, but her training had not been in vain and her endurance was great.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I saw your armour when you took out the device, and concluded that it must be you, as you are unique in appearance among your people. But I do not wish to fight you."

"Tell me how to operate the device and I will leave, peacefully. Tamaran means no harm for New Earth."

"I will, but first you should have something to eat, you look ready to collapse."

Nightstar looked warily at him, wondering whether she could trust this blue eyed human. But she was tired, and needed his help.

"I give you my thanks."

Wayne smiled, a few creases forming around his face. He would like to tell the teenager that he was her grandfather, that he could help her with whatever she needed, that she could have a sanctuary here, but he couldn't tell her without telling her about Batman, and the child didn't deserve to be caught up in that mess.

It would be easier to act as a friendly newcomer, although that didn't mean he wouldn't use his alter ego to approach her, although Bruce was in his mid fifties, during the war Earth had had contact with many planets, one of whom had been in possession of a bacteria that in humans slowed down the aging process radically.

He had been accidentally exposed to it during an ambassadorial visit, and the result was that he was physically fit as he had been ten years ago, if not twenty. Alfred had been similarly affected, after touching the contaminated bat suit to clean it. Both the men had been trapped in their ages for over a decade, as had some others. Luckily it had been presumed that Bruce Wayne had purchased a sample for cosmetic reasons.

Bruce led Nightstar into the sitting room, where he gestured for her to take a seat on one of the cushioned chairs. The girl sat down gingerly, then began to remove her Earthen clothes. Underneath, to Bruce's relief, she was covered from head to foot in black cloth and armour, with her hood removed he could see his grandchild for the first time in ten years.

Her hair was still raven black, longer than it had been as a toddler, tied back into a ponytail. She looked very much like her mother had at that age, although the colours were different. Her eyes, which marked her as different in her people, were replicas of Richard's, deep glacier blue filled her irises to the edge. He saw now she wore a translator, and realised she had not absorbed English. She sat poised for battle, taking in her surroundings as a trained fighter should, and he felt proud of her for that.

Then Alfred arrived with a heavily laden tray. On it Bruce saw a pot of tea, two cups and saucers, and a number of silver covered dishes. Placing it on the table the butler handed one cup to Bruce, and the other to Nightstar, who held it gingerly, obviously uncomfortable.

Pouring tea into both Alfred offered milk to their guest, knowing that Bruce liked lemon. Nightstar looked at him with incomprehension, Alfred realised she must have never had tea or milk before, and quickly remedied the situation.

"It alters the taste of the drink slightly, it makes it milder."

Nightstar shook her head at it, and gulped the tea down in one swallow, savouring the drink, her first in over a day. Looking across at Wayne she saw he was consuming his slower than she had done. She liked the taste, a bitter but somehow appealing flavour. In any case, better than _glorfak_ juice at home.

She wondered when Wayne would tell her about the device, but was distracted when the other man tapped her politely on the shoulder. Out of reflex she caught his wrist, then hastily released it, muttering an apology.

Bruce saw her react automatically, displaying reflexes which were far beyond the average human. Which were beyond the average Tamaranean as well. Another piece of evidence that supported his belief Richard was her father.

Alfred offered the girl a bowl of what appeared to be beef and potatoes. Ignoring the knife and fork Nightstar shovelled the food into her mouth by the handful, her expression thoughtful at the taste. Nightstar was enjoying this food, it tasted better than Tamaranean food did to her, she was one of the few children who had not ever asked for more _glorg_. But she had not forgotten what she was here for.

"Will you now tell me how to operate the device?"

"I need to see whether it still works first."

Nightstar offered him the device again, and this time Bruce took it. Examining it he saw the casing had not been damaged or tampered with, and opening it he saw the wiring was unchanged since it had been originally developed, many years ago. He did not return it to the Tamaranean however, deciding that some misinformation was needed.

"It has unfortunately been slightly damaged, I'll need to repair it."

Nightstar scowled. She did not like delays.

"How long will it take?"

"It should be done sometime tomorrow. In the meantime you're probably best off staying here. I'd be lying if I said Tamaraneans were a welcome sight here."

Nightstar looked at Wayne with curiosity. Why was he so anxious to help her? Maybe it was because she was a princess, and New Earth needed good relationships with Tamaran to survive, but there was something else. He knew something she didn't, and Nightstar knew from her past that when people tried to hide things from her, it was generally something bad, and important.

* * *

Wayne excused himself soon afterwards, still avoiding telling her how to operate the device. His servant, who she learned was called Alfred, led her to an Earth bedroom and asked whether he could get her anything, Nightstar politely refused. Alfred left, and the princess surveyed her quarters.

It was dark blue themed room, with a rectangular bed, a bookshelf, desk, chair, and little else. But it had clear space on the floor, and that is what Nightstar desired. She began to work out, stretching and exercising the muscles of her body. After that was done she stood up again and re-examined the room. She decided it would do, and immediately jumped on the bed.

Standing on the unsteady surface she breathed deeply and, raising her arms over her head preformed a neat back flip onto the desk. From there she braced herself, and pushed off the wall onto the top of the bookshelf steadying herself against the wall. Barely pausing she then moved onto the chair, balancing her weight on her hands.

This odd practise was her own, she didn't use her powers of flight, instead she sharpened her reflexes. No-one knew she did this on Tamaran, it would probably be seen as another proof that she was weak like a human, and needed to rely on jumping about to survive.

Nightstar, still standing on her hands on the chair, breathed deeply and tried to flip onto the bed, but never being trained meant that her exercises were sometimes dangerous, and sure enough she landed clumsily on the hard floor, one arm twisted underneath her. She gritted her teeth at the pain, but stood up and returned to stretching. She mustn't loose any edge, especially when she was so close to her goal.

After a while fatigue once again came to her, and she rested on top of the soft rectangular bed, slightly bemused about its shape. When the princess awoke she looked outside and saw night was falling again. Nightstar realised she had spent most of the day practising her fighting, and the rest sleeping. But Wayne had not disturbed her, she still had to wait for him.

Staring out of the window the princess wondered what humans were like. She had never yet really seen how a human family worked. Shouldn't she know what the people she were trying to save were like? Wayne hadn't called her. She had time, time to see New Earth. Picking up the tunic and trousers she crossed to the window, a quick burst of starbolt energy destroyed the lock and the Tamaranean, once more garbed in her stolen clothes, went to discover half her heritage.

* * *


	13. A Second Chance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Second Chance?

* * *

Flash was patrolling. Wally still felt uncomfortable as Flash and not Kid Flash, but it was him now since Barry had gone. The superheroes, those that were left, acted as a type of police force, dealing with gangs as well as the occasional supervillain. The small normal police force of Haven, the title of the main city of New Earth, mostly dealt with the smaller stuff, and the paperwork.

Barely anyone came out at night, fearful of the fierce animals that lived on this planet, so Wally was surprised to see a young girl walking down the main road. Not the sidewalk, right down the centre of the road, calmly plodding along. She paused now and again, looking into lit windows.

Wally ran in front of her and stopped, arms folded across his chest. The girl gasped and turned and ran. Wally, who had only meant to warn her about traffic, was bewildered. This girl was scared of him, and was trying to _run_ from him? He had a Flash uniform on for Pete's sake! But his interest was caught now, and he ran in front of her again. The girl gasped again, but when she turned to try to escape she tripped over a crack in the road and fell down heavily. Flash, worried she was hurt, quickly apologised.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you trip, I just- why were you running away from me? I mean, it's not very likely you could escape, but why would you want… to…"

Flash's words slowed down as the girl turned around, and her saw her face. Her hood had fallen back to reveal the orange skin, huge eyes and tiny eyebrows of a Tamaranean. Flash reacted out of instinct, and Nightstar was cuffed at the speed of light while Wally pulled a communicator out of a pocket and spoke almost as fast.

"I've got a Tamaranean here. She was disguised, but I've got her in the cuffs now. Can anyone tell me what's going on, this one looks different from usual."

A female voice spoke back, inaudible to Nightstar. The restraints were unbreakable, even for her strength. But, maybe not for her starbolts. A burst of energy melted the metal, and before the annoying human could attack again she flew up into the air, out of his range.

Wally looked up to see his prisoner escaped. She looked very mad, eyes lit up with blue fire, hands glowing with what he realised were starbolts. Quickly he ran to avoid the barrage, thinking furiously. This girl had starbolts? That must mean she was… oh shit. That princess! Looking around he saw Nightstar had fled, and he opened the communicator once more. He knew someone who would want to know about this.

* * *

Bruce was consulting all the documents he had managed to obtain concerning the princesses over the years. He wanted to make sure he could face Nightstar as Batman with the greatest possible advantage.

A beeping disturbed his concentration. Opening the communicator Flash's worried face looked out. The fastest man alive began speaking at record breaking speeds.

"Hi Bruce. Look I just found a Tamaranean on the street."

Wayne froze. She hadn't…

"And not just any alien, she was that princess, the odd looking one. I'm going to look for her, but I thought you should know."

"Fine. But don't approach her. I need to do that myself, she's not here to attack."

"Ok."

Bruce nodded and severed the connection. Then he groaned. An already fragile situation had just become more dangerous than ever. Two minutes later Batman was running along the rooftops.

* * *

Nightstar was getting frustrated. That red and yellow fast man kept coming close to finding her, forcing her to flee into the skies. Although she was stronger thanks to the food, it was annoying because it was not like she could attack, or Wayne would never help her.

Wayne. Oh varblernelk. He was even less likely to actually tell her how to operate the device if she was a wanted girl. And that damn speedster had already told someone. It would probably be best to go back to Wayne's right now, before the police warned him about her, and force him to tell her if necessary. Great, once again she was being prosecuted by one of her people because of the other. Another reason the war should stop.

Carefully she peered out of the roof shelter she had found, ready to duck back in to avoid misguided superheroes. It looked like no-one was there so the princess quickly crossed to the edge of the roof. She was about to take off when a voice greeted her.

"It's a bit late to be out Princess Nightstar."

Nightstar whirled around, hands filled with starbolt energy. When she saw her companion shock overtook her and she gasped, the fire fading away.

"You."

"You remember me then."

"I still have the weapon you left me. What do you want?"

"I should be asking you that. It is rare that a princess attends New Earth, you have a reason for doing so."

"It does not concern you. I am merely here to procure a resource."

"My granddaughter's actions concern me, especially if they revolve around a time travel device."

Batman held up the silver mechanism, Nightstar gritted her teeth.

"You are _not_ my grandfather, your son was a hero, one of the Jump City victims, my father was a criminal. Wayne gave that to you."

"Yes. He was also kind enough to explain how it worked to me. But, you are wrong. I have observed you over many years and it has only gone to strengthen my belief you are indeed his daughter."

"It is irrelevant anyway. My father drove my mother to leaving Earth, and he is dead. Only one in the past could tell for sure who he is."

"Only one in the past says someone who seeks the knowledge of how to travel back in time."

"It does not concern you! Give me the device!"

"Not until you prove to me I can trust you with it."

Nightstar narrowed her eyes and her fists filled with starbolts.

"Give it to me or I will take it from you."

"You couldn't if you tried."

"I have defeated your kind before."

"Your kind as well Nightstar. You are half human, and that will never change however much you fight it."

"I am not proud of my heritage. It only weakens me, but I am still strong enough to take that device from you."

"Being human can have its own advantages. Humans are more agile and have better reflexes than Tamaraneans, you must have noticed those traits in yourself."

"I… NO! Give me the device NOW!"

Batman sighed and but the time travel prototype back into his belt. Nightstar growled almost inaudibly at the back of her throat and attacked.

She began with a strong assault. Relaxing her right arm she swung it round with great force, followed by her left, each time delivering starbolts that raised great dust clouds from the concrete. When the haze cleared however, her opponent had disappeared and a moment later she was tacked to the ground by the Dark Knight. Pinning her Batman spoke quickly.

"I don't want to fight you Nightstar."

Nightstar screamed in reply and threw off her captor. She swung a punch at Batman who moved aside to avoid it and grabbed her arm, twisting it back to open her stomach for a kick that sent her hurtling across the roof. Instinctively Nightstar turned in midair, landing in a crouch she had practised in secret. Looking up she saw Batman was in front of her once again.

He dodged a starbolt and once again spoke, still avoiding the crazed girl's attacks.

"Do you think a normal Tamaranean could react like you did then? That's from your father! Let me help you, I can train you to reach your full potential, as a part human!"

Nightstar paused and involuntarily bit her lip. Then she sighed and allowed her starbolts to fade.

"Please. I only wish to have the device to benefit my people. Both my people, Tamaranean and Human. I wish to travel back in time, to protect my mother from whatever happened to her. Do you understand? It would mean the war never occurred, billions of lives would be saved. That is why I travelled to Earth, why I have lived as only a soldier since I was eleven Earth years, training so I would be strong enough. Please give me the device."

"You're asking me to trust you."

"Yes."

"I understand what you're trying to do, but I think it would be better if you explained in more detail. But not here, it's hardly secure."

Nightstar sighed again, even a man who thought he was her grandfather, mistaken as she knew he was, didn't trust her right off. She should be used to it by now, but something inside the girl longed for something more. Nevertheless she tried to hide how she felt.

"Very well. Where do you propose?"

"I will take you there, but first-"

"You must sedate me so I can't betray you." Said Nightstar bitterly.

"I'm sorry. Under truth serum, you wouldn't be able to help revealing anything. It's easier this way."

"Fine."

"I need access to a vein to administer the sedative."

Nightstar thought for a moment, then carefully removed her neckplate, exposing the major vein that ran straight to her brain. Batman looking at her saw the many scars and burns on her skin, and a black and white mask, held in place by a string. Carefully he aimed the hypodermic needle at the vein in her neck and administered the sedative. Nightstar kept her face straight, and about ten seconds later she lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nightstar came to quickly. The moment she sensed the approaching end to her sedated sleep she forced back the tiredness as quickly as she could, fighting for consciousness. The princess sat up and saw she was in a stone and steel chamber, lying on a padded bench. She could see many machines, and a black car, but her attention fixed on the dark cloaked man standing in front of her.

"You feel OK? No side-effects?"

"None that concern me." Nightstar did have a headache, and slightly blurred vision in her left eye, but from being sedated in the past, knew it would pass. "You wanted to ask me about my intentions?"

"Yes. First of all how do you intend to protect your mother?"

"By stopping her from being hurt, and fleeing to Tamaran."

"And your father?"

"He. Is. A. Criminal. I have no concern of him beyond stopping him from hurting my mother."

Batman scowled. She was refusing to see the truth, but he could make her see past that.

"I could tell you who your father was with a DNA test."

"Will you then allow me to leave?"

"If I am wrong, yes. If I am right, then I would like you to stay for a while with me. I can help you."

"Very well. It would be for the best."

Batman was proud of her, fighting to help people at such a young age, he was reminded of her father. Carefully he handed the mechanism to her, and explained how to operate it.

"Basically you have to bring the body's power source close to it and the time portal to whatever time you desire shall open. For you, that means bringing a starbolt close to it."

Nightstar nodded and tucked the device into her belt. She then ran a hand through her raven hair, plucking one strand and handing it to him. Batman turned to enter it into the computer. However the Dark Knight was interrupted by a huge crash. Nightstar was gone, with a small hole blown in the entrance to the service tunnels indicating where she had left. He scowled, then began to chase her. He wasn't letting his granddaughter go so easily.

Nightstar smiled smugly as she followed the twisting tunnels, moving up whenever she could. That delusional human had nearly fooled her into waiting for him to rig up some false results about who her father was. Almost, but Nightstar was never trusted and never trusted. And because she had played along she had the device, knew how to operate it, and was on her way to escaping this miserable planet.

Unbeknownst to her, a small tracker, hidden under her replaced neckplate quietly transmitted to its source.

Batman could see she was moving fast, fortunately he knew the tunnels very well and was gaining on her, all the time checking the tracker's signal. It was a precaution Bruce was glad he had taken. Nightstar was close now, but he saw that she would leave the tunnels before he could reach her. The dark knight grimaced. This was getting too complicated, but he needed help.

* * *


	14. Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Going Back

* * *

Authors Note: Remember right at the beginning I said this would be split between Nightstar's past and future life? Well now, finally part one is over, and Nightstar's new life begins. If you want to see what happened during her time in the past, read 'The Future is Very Different'. I hope this explains how messed up she was there. On with the story!

* * *

Flash was bored. After the Tamaranean princess had been found by Batman, the night had been uneventful. He wondered whether he should patrol the city again, but he had already checked every area. It was quiet times like this when he couldn't help but remember _her_.

Jinx, the pink haired witch he had convinced to join the ranks of heroes, who had fought in defence of Earth, and who had gone missing during a battle. Presumed dead. Flash sighed and shook his head. The war was so stupid anyway, it had all happened because of one horrible misunderstanding after another. And billions of lives had been lost.

His communicator interrupted his reverie. For the second time that night he opened it to Batman's cowled grim face. The dark knight spoke quickly.

"I am in pursuit of the Tamaranean princess Nightstar. I need to speak to her, so you _all_ must make sure she does not leave the planet. Transmitting her location now."

Wally glanced at it, then ran straight for the manhole cover Nightstar was making for. Arriving there in less than a second he waited for the princess to emerge. Before the fugitive was revealed though a beat of wings interrupted him. Looking around Flash saw Melvin arriving on the winged horse that was her mode of transport. Whereas Wally was past thirty, Melvin was still in her early twenties. She nodded at Flash, then focussed for a moment. Five heavyset winged warriors appeared near them. Once they were completely opaque Melvin turned to Wally.

"You got any idea what's going on?"

"I think the Bat's got connections to this princess. He was looking for her earlier as well."

"I never thought of him as the family type. Just goes to show."

"You'd be surprised. The Bat-family used to be really big. He's pretty much the only one left now."

The manhole cover burst off in front of them, and Nightstar flew up, heading for the sky. She was clutching a small silver device. Melvin's warriors followed her, as did Melvin, shooting arrows that would temporarily paralyse her it they touched her skin. Nightstar rolled back and fro avoiding them, but one of them hit the device in her hand, causing her to drop it. Nightstar gasped, and tried to follow it to the ground, but Wally got there first and caught it, running away to a safer distance he called to Nightstar:

"Look, Batman just wants to talk to you. Just wait for him."

"I will not be trapped on this planet!"

"Well, you can't get this from me, so you kinda are for now." Wally grinned.

For a moment it was all too much for Nightstar. No-one would help her. All these humans, all trying to trick her, trap her, deceive her, hurt her, kill her. For a moment she hated them, and turning she shot Melvin square in the chest with a hatred-fuelled starbolt. It knocked the blonde girl off her horse, falling towards the ground, unconscious or perhaps worse. The warriors vanished as Melvin's concentration broke, and Wally, filled with horror with what the princess had done, ran quickly towards the falling figure. He dropped the time travel device in order to catch her, luckily he did, when he did he saw she was still breathing, albeit with bad burns on her torso.

Nightstar hovered in shock at what she'd done, the rash act of passion. A glint caught her eye, and she saw the time travel device on the ground. Scared of what the superheroes would do she dived for it, and sped away. Pausing for a moment as she exited orbit she looked back and whispered in the vacuum of space.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Nightstar carefully examined the picture her mother had given her, of her old team. There were five beings present, all dressed differently. Starfire was there, smiling radiantly, another female covered in a long blue cloak, a green humanoid dressed in magenta black and grey, a large male who was partly mechanical and a masked boy with spiked black hair dressed in bright colours. Nightstar's gaze lingered on the last one. The mask, it made him look mysterious, but it also hid his eyes from scrutiny. It would be useful to have that option if she chose to imitate him.

Moonfire pointed at him too.

"Oh sister, observe the colours! Are they not resplendent?"

"The mask could be useful."

Moonfire looked up quickly.

"How?"

"If I masked myself, they would not suspect our mixed heritage. I could carry out our mission without raising their suspicions."

"Nightstar, we should not treat them as foes, who we have to conceal ourselves from. They can help us in our mission."

"You expect me to tell them about mother?"

"No. Obviously not about mother, but, I will still introduce myself as _Luand'r_, and I hope you will not deny you birth either. Starfire will probably assume we are Blackfire's children."

"She'll see me as deformed, even if she doesn't judge me because of it. I'd like to have the option of a mask."

"In that case I suggest you choose the bright one. But sister, you must know that they will not treat you differently because of you eyes, the er…" Moonfire checked the name of the team. "…_Teen Titans_ will be less suspicious if you act friendlily in their presence."

"I can be friendly."

"Oh, of course, I know that, I am just merely saying…"

"You think I'm going to be hostile."

"Well, sister, you have never really let anyone but me, Galfore and Ph'yzzon know you. I would imagine that it would be hard for you to immediately become amicable with the Teen Titans."

"I will try. But, please, trust me on this mission sister. I will make the right decision for the future."

"Of course sister, but what exactly do you plan?"

"To restrain our father from hurting out mother, by any means necessary, and to prevent her leaving Earth."

Moonfire was slightly worried, but she knew that if she raised her objections now Nightstar would leave without her, despite what Galfore said. The Grand Ruler had listened with increasing incredulousness to Nightstar's idea, and had almost forbidden her to go. Nightstar had argued that she could save her mother this way, as well as billions of lives. They had fought for days, until finally Galfore approved, on one condition, Moonfire go with her, to help her, and to stop her from doing anything rash. Nightstar had reluctantly agreed. So she changed the subject.

"Very well. Do you think we should wear bodysuits similar to those in the picture?"

Nightstar examined them carefully.

"It is only the males that wear them. The only female, err, _Raven_, conceals her clothing. Perhaps we should take our Tamaranean styles with Earthen colours?"

"Oh, an excellent idea sister! With the female's cloak over it? Oh, but your one already has a cloak."

"I see, well, I'll order an extra one of the blue cloaks in case it is required over there."

A week or so later, the clothes arrived, and Moonfire quickly donned hers. She liked the colours, and eagerly called to Nightstar, still in the changing room, to show her hers. Sheepishly Nightstar sidled out, the armor was bright gold, the skirt, top, and boots bright red, edged with forest green. A small yellow lined black cape hung from her shoulders. Nightstar miserably met her sister's eyes, and then both the sisters burst out laughing. Nightstar struck a mock heroic pose, wrapping the cape around her left arm, and they both laughed even harder. It had been a long time since they had last laughed like that, and finally their weak giggles gave way. Nightstar gasped,

"I think I will go with the blue cloak."

"It looked better on the human, I agree. But, _X'hal_ that was funny!"

"I'm leaving."

"What!"

"I have to leave for a while Moonfire, I will only spend a few months away. I have decided."

"No Nightstar! I- I command you not to go!"

"You command me?"

"As your future ruler. Our mission is more important."

"Sister, before we leave I must continue my training."

"But I thought Ph'yzzon already declared you adequate?"

"Yes, but, I need to hone my abilities in other areas. I will return in a few months, and we will leave. Perhaps you could research our trip in my absence?"

"Oh, of course. You are not doing anything rash are you Nightstar?"

"I hope not." Nightstar hugged her sister, and took off. It was time for a family reunion.

* * *

In the grand market place of _Iotra_ Nightstar asked around for news of Blackfire. For a long time she had no luck, until finally a pawn shop owner mentioned that Blackfire visited him often to sell off items she had 'acquired'. So Nightstar found a small room near the shop, and waited outside it for about a week, keeping an eye out for her aunt. One day, a cloaked figure slipped into the shop, once inside they extended a gloved hand, in which they held a jewelled necklace. Money was exchanged, and the cloaked figure turned to leave. As they did Nightstar saw the heel of a black Tamaranean boot.

Standing up, she followed the figure through the market place, until a crowd made her lose her. Nightstar was about to give up when a slender hand grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. Readying a starbolt Nightstar came face to face with the amused violet eyes of Blackfire. Her aunt released her, and Nightstar let the starbolt fade. Blackfire beckoned, and led Nightstar to a tiny cabin. In there she threw Nightstar another robe, and spoke softly.

"It's nice to see that you've come around dear niece, but I'm not exactly welcome among the merchants here, so put that on. We have to get to my home quickly."

They travelled partly on their own, and partly in cargo holds. The whole time Nightstar felt uneasy about what she was doing. She was travelling with a criminal, who had betrayed her mother, betrayed Tamaran, was exiled, but who also was the only one who could teach her to control her power. Nightstar feared what she'd done, to that Earth hero, she needed to be able to choose whether to use that power.

Eventually they reached a small moon of a desert planet. The moon looked devoid of habitation, but Blackfire pulled Nightstar through a small hole into a large chamber. It was an incredible structure. What looked like rock from outside was in fact disguised one-way glass that let sunlight into the room, but hid it from passers-by. The chamber was filled with preserved foods, a large bed, supplies, and a lot of treasures. Blackfire pulled off her disguise, and Nightstar did the same. Then Blackfire took a seat in a throne-like chair and watched her niece. Her voice was cool.

"Why are you here?"

"What you told me before, about hatred fuelling starbolts? I- I used it. Accidentally. And I can't tell Moonfire, or anyone else. I need to be able to control it."

"Like me?"

"Yes. Like you."

"And what about your sister? Are you still convinced that nothing will change when she takes the throne, and you become her General?"

Nightstar paused for a moment, then spoke quietly.

"No. She will expect me to become her servant. Having the Grand Ruler and the General with equal power would tear apart Tamaran. One of us must submit to the other."

"I'm glad you realise that. I can help you, prepare you for what you must face later in your life. Shall we begin?"

"Wait, I must know, what do you want? From helping me?"

"Well, I would like to be allowed to return to my home planet before I die, and be allowed to be buried with my ancestors. And I would like so much to protect you from being passed over because of your looks. I know how much it _hurts_." Blackfire said smoothly.

Nightstar watched her warily. Despite the fact that Blackfire would undoubtedly try to manipulate her, Nightstar needed her. Blackfire told her niece to sleep, while she took care of some 'business'. The next morning Nightstar found a bowl of some cooked grain laid out for her, eating it she waited for Blackfire to return. When she did, her aunt had a light scratch on her cheek, and a confident expression on her face. She led Nightstar into another chamber. This one was unfurnished, and the stone was rough. Blackfire stopped and pointed at the far wall.

"I'm expanding my home, by blasting away the stone. Using starbolts. It's a good way to practise using more power. First I want you to call up your anger, and put as much power as you can into one starbolt."

Nightstar did so. It made a shallow crater in the wall. Blackfire continued.

"Now do the same, and hold your power a moment before letting go."

Again Nightstar obeyed.

"Now hold the energy for a moment, and focus on the unfairness of the people who have wronged you."

Nightstar thought of the courtiers, of Rebzok. The starbolt made a bigger crater. Blackfire smiled like a pleased cat.

"Very good. Now we can truly begin."

It went on, for days, and weeks. Each day Blackfire would start by asking for a simple starbolt, then ones using more and more of the dark emotions Nightstar could channel. Nightstar learnt how to combine the amount righteous fury and hatred so she could control the power in one shot. But she never gave in, and only used hatred. She clung to what she could. Eventually Blackfire faced her.

"You're weakening yourself deliberately. How do you expect to be able to defeat someone else with starbolts if you refuse to use what advantages you have?"

"The only people with starbolts are you, me, mother and Moonfire. I don't want to fight any of them."

"How else do you expect to gain the crown?"

"I don't."

"You think the bond of sisterhood is sacrosanct? Your mother and I, we've never had a problem. She took the crown from me!"

"Is this what you want? For me to take the crown from Moonfire to revenge you all those years ago?"

"You admitted that one of you would have to submit to the other!"

"I know that."

"And you're ready to be her servant? Because of looks alone?"

"No."

"Then you must fight her!"

"No. I've chosen a third option aunt. This training is for me to be able to defeat someone else. A greater foe."

"Who?"

"It doesn't concern you. I thank you for you tutelage, and I _will_ request that you be allowed to return from exile for burial, or that you be allowed to return from exile entirely."

"You can't leave now. You could rule Tamaran!"

"I don't WANT TO! I have earned my place as a warrior, but not as Grand Ruler."

"You are pathetic. I had hoped you would be stronger than my weakling of a sister. I guess that filthy blood only made it worse."

Nightstar narrowed her eyes. Then, before Blackfire could block it, hit her aunt with a barrage of starbolts. She felt the driving fury, hatred and righteousness mingling together. Blackfire was thrown into the far wall, and battered with the energy. Pursuing her Nightstar grabbed a pair of reinforced cuffs that would hold her aunt even with the starbolts and bound the stunned woman. Not waiting for Blackfire to clear her head Nightstar fled.

* * *

She arrived back at the palace, answered questions mechanically about where she had been, lying the whole time. But she knew it was time, and so she donned her costume. Before the sisters left together, Nightstar requested that she be allowed to speak to her mother. The girl was silently praying for Starfire to somehow save her from doing what she knew needed to be done.

She was waiting outside the large door, which opened to allow Moonfire to exit. The girl shook her head, and Nightstar hesitated but then pushed past her sister into the room.

Inside a figure could be seen, covered with a full length purple cloak. It did not move or acknowledge the entrance of the girl.

"Mother. We are leaving, I… am just here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye." Nightstar waited for her mother to reply, but when she did not the warrior burst out. "Please mother tell me who he is. I will stop him from hurting you, just speak! Please."

The figure did nothing.

"Am I like him? Is that why you never look at me? Can't you bear to see the father of your child? I'm not him! Please just let me stop him! Then the war would never happen, billions of lives would be saved! Please mother."

The figure did not turn around, but hunched over and mumbled something. Nightstar was ready to cry, but instead strode over to the cloaked woman and pulled the hood down roughly, exposing the head of her mother.

The clouded green eyes looked at her through a sea of pain, and Nightstar turned abruptly on her heel and marched out of the room. She went straight to the hall of the ship that would take them to Earth, where Moonfire was waiting, and donned her blue cloak.

Moonfire wanted to ask what had happened, but apart from looking at her sister she knew nothing else could be done. Hours passed in silence as they traveled to somewhere outside Earth's orbit, then the ship slowed. Soon Galfore came in and nodded at Nightstar, giving her the signal. Nightstar activated the time travel device, and she and her sister entered the wormhole.

There was a few moments of a feeling of movement, while staying still somehow, and then it was over. For a split second Nightstar saw a huge green and blue orb blazing before her, then gravity took hold of them. The twins were sent hurtling towards the Earth.

First there was a burning heat of the atmosphere, an icy cold blast of air, then a wet lash of clouds. Then they could see a city, with a tower on an island, and it was getting bigger and bigger. The sisters tried to pull up, but couldn't stop in time. They hit the ground with a huge crash.

For a while Nightstar and Moonfire lay there, stunned. Then the black haired twin rose, and pulled her sister to her feet. Together they left the crater. Looking up Nightstar stopped dead as she saw the team of superheroes she had studied. She saw the Teen Titans.

For a single moment Nightstar couldn't breathe, as she faced her Starfire's eyes. Unclouded by insanity and pain they were everything her mother's weren't. They had innocence, hope and caring in them. Starfire's back was straight, she was obviously healthy. She had no idea what would happen to her.

Then Nightstar remembered why she was there, and her heart snapped shut. She faced her mother with a cold face.

* * *

_Nightstar woke up sweating, remembering her nightmare of her past life. Then she got up and stood by the window, watching the sunrise. Another day, another life._

* * *


End file.
